Digibusters
by Fritz Baugh
Summary: The Ghostbusters find themselves in the Digital World from Digimon Frontier. Probably is as stupid as it sounds but I'm a fan of both shows, so perhaps trying to cross them was inevitable...
1. Chapter 1

**Digibusters, Part One**

By Fritz Baugh 

* * *

**Digimon** is © Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, and Toei. **Ghostbusters** is©1984 Columbia Pictures. **Ghostbusters 2** is ©1989 Columbia Pictures **The Real Ghostbusters** is ©1986 Columbia Pictures Television and DiC Productions. No use of characters and images associated with the above is intended for profit, or to challenge the copyrights of the above holders. Characters not appearing in the above copyrighted works are to be considered © Fritz Baugh and/or their respective creators

* * *

Ghostbuster Continuity Note: This story is not intended to fit into the _Ghostbusters Omnibus Timeline_; it takes place in a "nebulous time" that is both sometime after Season Five and in early 2003. 

Digimon Continuity Note: I tend to use the names and terms from the Saban/Sensation English dub, but that is not absolute: there will be some mixing and matching of the Japanese terms in places.

* * *

** Ghostbusters Central, New York City **

* * *

_ "Gosh..." Zoe Orimoto was musing to herself..."which one to wear? There's so many great swimsuits here..." The white bikini? The sporty black one piece? "No, it just has to be this one!!!" she cried, picking up the pink one approvingly. _

Zoe had almost completely stipped naked when she saw it...a beady eyeball looking through a hole in the wall! She screamed, and three red-plumed bird-like creatures ran for it... 

"Those nutty Tucanmon..." Ray Stantz chuckled to himself, as the animated girl screamed her head off. "Though you begin to wonder. After the Kokatorimon peeping at Sora and Mimi in Season One you wonder if all Bird Digimon are perverts or something..." Stantz was a pudgy man with wide brown eyes and short auburn hair. He was wearing his Ghostbuster uniform: a tan jumpsuit with brown trim and the name "STANTZ' sewn in red letters in a black patch over his left front pocket. 

"Okay, I heard the word 'pervert', what are you saying about me?" Peter Venkman asked as he entered the room, carrying a beer and some buffalo wings. Slimer was following him with pleading eyes. Venkman's uniform was brown, with blue trim. He also had a habit of not tucking his cuffs into his boots. 

Slimer was a dripping, green, vaguely potato-shaped ghost; the first one the Ghostbusters had caught in fact, but was now their pet and unofficial mascot. 

"I wasn't talking about you this time, Peter." Ray clarified. "See, those Tucanmon were spying on Zoe there as she changed into a swimsuit...I guess perverted birds are becoming a tradition..." 

"Eh..." Venkman grunted as he sat down. "Give her a few years to fill out and get her to start eating and I'd understand, but right now she looks like Olive Oyl from the neck down. Maybe your little bird friends are peds, too..." 

"Peter, it's just a cartoon..." 

"So's Gowkaiser. When are you gonna watch that one again? Or La Blue Girl? Let me tell you, Ray, THOSE are some cartoons Uncle Petey can't get enough of. God bless the Japanese..." 

"Well, at least you aren't running from the room screaming like when I used to watch Pokemon" 

"Pokemon featured a squeaky yellow rat and other monsters so cutesy they gave me sugar shock. Plus the female lead was a shrill redhead--I get enough of that in real life..." 

"But I thought you'd identify with Brock, Peter..." 

"That squinty goon? Please. The difference between Brock and Peter Venkman is that Brock only _thinks_ he's a supreme studmuffin. Doctor Venkman _knows_ he is..." 

"Oh, and he's modest too, right?" Ray rolled his eyes. 

Slimer hesitantly reached out with one trembling hand, resting it pathetically on Venkman's knee. 

"Would you just give it up?!" Venkman barked at him. "I saw you down that whole box of Sugar Bombs a half hour ago." 

Slimer floated away, looking hurt. Oh well, he still had that box of pizza rolls...

* * *

The other two Ghostbusters, Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore, were downstairs. Egon was a tall, reed-thin man with a wierd-looking blond pompador and red eyeglasses. His uniform was light blue with pinkish trim. Winston was a muscular black man dressed in an aqua blue uniform with red trim. Currently, Egon was sitting in the Ghostbusters' trusty vehhicle, the ECTO-1, running some upgrades to the computer in the vehicle; Winston didn't understand computers too well yet, but anything involving the ECTO he felt obliged to at least watch. 

Janine Melnitz, the Ghostbusters' "Client Administrator", was at the reception desk. A short woman with a mane of red hair, she was dressed in a blue tank top and mini-skirt. An approving smirk crossed her lips when Egon bent over to connect two cables, one leading to the ECTO-1's roof rack. 

"...Downloaded the latest patches from MSN just this morning. I wish we could get away with using Macintosh, but most of the programs we use won't run with it." Egon had just finished explaining. Winston just nodded like he understood what Egon was talking about. He'd gotten used to doing so. 

Then the familiar screen began to jump, twist, and static over. "Hmmm..." 

"Man, is it crashing again?" Winston knew enough that this was a safe question. 

"If it is, Bill Gates has come up with a new way of generating a system crash" 

Janine's game of Word Whomp! disappeared into a similar cloud of fog at just about the same moment. "F---ing Windows XP..." she spat. "EGON!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY COMPUTER?!" 

"Your computer is malfunctioning also?" Egon asked. "Fascinating..." 

"It is not fascinating!!! I had my best score yet!!!" 

"Winston, go upstairs and get Ray to check our central processor..." 

Winston wordlessly ran upstairs

* * *

Ray grumbled a bit at being taken away from _Digimon_, went to the main computer on the third floor. 

"Whoa..." he told Egon over the walkie talkie. "I'd say we have a problem here." 

"I wonder if it's a local problem or systemwide..." Egon mused. "Possibly the patches I downloaded this morning..." 

"Oh, sure..." Venkman sneered. "This is just Bill Gates latest marketing strategy. 'I'm sorry, we made a teensy error in our latest software and it made your operating system disappear. I'm afraid you'll have to buy a new one.' " 

"Not even Bill Gates is that evil, Peter..." Ray said disapprovingly. 

Downstairs, Janine was clicking the mouse repeatedly like it'd do something. Egon pulled out his PKE meter and turned it on. "Hmm..." 

"What?" she asked, genuinely interested. 

"It would appear that there is some sort of electromagnetic effect building in the area...possibly related to the computer problems. It may even be causing it." 

Upstairs, Winston had a sick thought. "The Containment Unit!!!" 

But before he could move more than two steps, he found himself surrounded in a swirl of light...like bands of 1's and 0's twirling around him... 

"What the hell?!" Venkman whined, also surrounded by the lines of numbers. 

"Wow...it looks like fractal codes..." Ray gasped, excited. "but that's impossible..." 

Downstairs, Egon and Janine were dealing with the same problem. She was holding onto him out of concern for the light effects. Plus, of course, she just liked holding onto Egon. 

"Any idea what the hell this is?" she asked him. 

"It looks like some sort of binary code string, but how would it be manifesting in realspace? I wonder if..." 

Just then, a strange graphic appeared on the faces of the computers and even on the display of Egon's meter: a strange symbol resembling a starburst with eight rays of light coming from it. A deep, melodic female voice came from all the displays. 

_"...It is time..."_ she said simply. 

And then the light swallowed all five Ghostbusters up.

* * *

Peter Venkman didn't know how much time elapsed...all he knew is that he found Egon's description of unprepared dimensional travel as feeling "Like riding the Tilt-A-Whirl until your whole body wants to projectile vomit" rolling through his head again and again. 

His body slowly started to respond to him, but he realized he felt different. Lighter, for one...he pulled himself to a sitting position, and opened his eyes slowly. "Hah?" he asked rhetorically, seeing that instead of his white sweater and blue jeans he seemed to be wearing a red jacket, an orange shirt (albeit sporting the familiar Ghostbuster logo), green pants, high-top tennis shoes...and green gloves? And a ballcap and what, goggles on his head? Most importantly, he noticed he was...smaller... 

"What the hell has happened to me?" he asked again, startled--it was his voice, but higher and younger, like when he was about eleven or twelve. 

"Peter?!" a very high-pitched, little boy voice exclaimed from off to his left. He looked over to see a boy dressed in a white shirt and green pants, his head topped off with an enormous hat shaped like a mushroom. He couldn't have been any older than eight, but his fleshy face and giant brown eyes looked jarringly familiar. 

"Please tell me that you're not Ray Stantz..." Venkman asked the boy. 

"Wow!!!" Peter that is you!!! And you're dressed just like Takuya Kanbara, too!!! Well, except he has a funny symbol on his shirt instead of our logo--but this is getting really cool!!!" 

"Takuwatsu?" Venkman sputtered. "Man, you don't have to tell me you're Ray, because if you're not you're an incredible simulation..." 

Ray crinkled his eyes and laughed merrily. Venkman wondered if being regressed to age eight was making his old buddy act even more childish than usual. 

"C'mon, Peter!!! We gotta go find the others!!!" Ray cried, and scampered off. 

"Wait a damn minute!!! Raaay!!!' Venkman ran off after him. 

It didn't take long to find Winston. Like the others he had become younger, about the same age as Venkman, and was dressed in dark colors with a bandanna covering his head. 

"A do-rag? What kind of loser came up with this?" Winston was complaining. 

"And you're Koji Minamoto!!!" 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"He did that to me too. I guess I'm Takawatsu or something..." Venkman responded, exasperation creeping into his voice. 

Ray, meanwhile, pulled the large mushroom hat off his head and studied it for a few seconds. "This is Tommy's hat...do I look like, age eight or so, Peter?" 

"Yeah, Ray. Your mind and body are finally synchronized." 

"Hah!!! I'm Tommy Himi!!! C'mon, we gotta go find JP and Zoe!!!" 

Venkman and Winston looked at each other, a silent _I give up_ passing between them. 

It didn't take long to find the two missing members of their team. The blood-curdling yell of "SOMEBODY IS GONNA GET HURT FOR THIS OUTFIT!!!" in a thick, female Brooklyn voice made it pretty simple, actually. 

The tall, lanky boy was not hard to identify, as he appeared to be slightly older than Venkman and Winston's new ages, and the blond pompadour was a dead giveaway. He was even dressed the most like the Egon Spengler they knew, wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit, though his sneakers were very un-Egon. "Please, calm down..." they heard him saying as they approached. "It isn't that bad" the voice was higher than they were used to, but again as he appeared to be older it was closer to "normal" than any of the others as yet. 

"Easy for you to say!!!" the girl next to him was complaining. "You're in a jumpsuit. Big change. Look at me!!! Knee socks!!! Lavender!!! And what is up with this goofy cat-ear hat?!" She was younger, about the same age as Venkman and Winston, and dressed in a lavender mini-skirt and vest over a midriff-baring tee shirt, but the scarlet hair peeking out from under the cat-ear hat and the voice left no doubt who it really was. 

Venkman's face pinched. He'd seen somebody in that get up earlier today...on the television!!! 

"Here...have a chocolate bar...I appear to have a sizable amount stashed in this outfit..." Egon told her. 

"One more thing about you that's not changed..." she smirked affectionately, taking the offered candy. 

"Egon!!! Janine!!! Wow!!! And you're Junpei Shibuyama and Izumi Orimoto!!! We got the whole line-up." 

"Egon, is that..." 

"I would surmise so. Ray, Peter, and Winston, I presume?" 

"Egon, you got any idea what the bloody blazes is going on?" Venkman asked him. 

"No." Egon answered simply. He started to look at some strange device he had in his right hand 

"What is that?" Winston asked him. 

"I could swear it was my PKE meter when we left.." he answered. 

The device looked closest to some sort of stylized cel phone, blue with yellow trim. "Matches your outfit, too..." Venkman deadpanned. 

"A Digivice!!!" Ray exclaimed. "Of course!!!" And with that he fiddled in his pockets and pulled out one of the strange gizmos of his own, identical save for being white in color with green trim. "A real D-Tector model Digivice!!!" 

"Where did you get that weird thing?" Janine asked him. 

"Check your pockets--you each should have one!!!" 

Sure enough, they did. Venkman's was black with red trim, Winston's white with blue trim, and Janine's ..."Bleah..." she wrinkled her nose. "More lavender..." 

"Raymond, I think it is safe at this point to say that you seem to have some insight into our current predicament. Perhaps you should share..." 

Ray looked at Egon and smiled. "It's simple...we've all been dropped into _Digimon Frontier_!!!" 

Venkman started to hit himself in his own head. 

"What are you doing, Pete?" 

"Trying to wake myself up, Zee..." he hit himself a few more times, and stopped to open his eyes. "Crap. I'm still here." 

"No, no, listen to me!!!" the tiny Ray was saying. "I don't know how it happened either, but the more you know about it the better chance we have of figuring it out!!!" 

"Logical" Egon mused. 

"As close as it gets in this stupid mess." Janine sniffed. 

"Okay..." Ray started. "It goes like this...we're in a sort of pocket dimension that is linked to Earth's plane by cyberspace, and it's known as The Digital World. The creatures that live here are actually bits of data and programs that have gained sentience and are known as Digital Monsters--"Digimon" for short. There's been like, three different histories of the Digital World so far, but they all agree on one thing: sometimes major threats have to be dealt with by human kids, ones who can use the powers of Digimon by either partnering with them or, in the latest version, actually transforming into Digimon! They're usually called 'The DigiDestined'" 

Venkman, Winston, and Janine start to chuckle incredulously. 

"Hey!!! I didn't make up the name!!!" Ray whined. "Are you listening to me?!" 

Egon cleared his throat loudly. The other three shut up. 

"Anyway, we're all dressed like characters from the third version of the show, the fourth season (the first version ran two years) and it's called _Digimon Frontier_. The Digital World is ruled by these three Angel Digimon--Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon--before Cherubimon goes bad and overthrows the other two. So Ophanimon calls these five kids from Earth and gives them the powers of five of the ancient Legendary Warriors." 

"My character is Tomoki Himi, called 'Tommy' in the States...I channel the power of the Spirit of Ice, and can use it to Spirit Evolve into these really cool Digimon called Kumamon and Korikakkumon." 

"Try saying that ten times fast..." Venkman cracked. 

"Peter, you're Takuya Kanbara, who was the leader, sorta, which is why you get to wear goggles--that's a Digimon tradition. You have the power of the Spirit of Fire, and can transform into Agnimon and BurningGreymon." 

"Winston, you're Koji Minamoto. You have the powers of the Spirit of Light, and can turn into Lobomon and KendoGarurumon." 

"Egon, you're Junpei Shibuyama, or JP in the States...you get the Spirit of Thunder, and can Spirit Evolve into Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon..." 

"And Janine is Izumi Orimoto, or 'Zoe'. You have the Spirit of Wind, and it can turn you into Kazemon or Zephyrmon." 

"The little gizmos are called 'Digivices', and they provide communications and sensory abilities, but most importantly your Spirits are stored inside them in digital form. If you lose the Digivice, you lose your spirit, and...well...that might not be good." 

"Define that, Ray." Winston prompted. 

"There are lots of hostile Digimon around, Winston...why, in the very first episode of the first series the kids got attacked by a giant bug." 

Egon was by now thoroughly absorbed in the Digivice. "Hm...yes...toggles for communication...this would appear to be some sort of energy monitor setting...now this is interesting...'Fractal codes'...'Identify'..." 

Then there was a loud, angry roar. 

"Wow!!! There must be a hostile Digimon nearby!!!" Ray cried. 

Venkman was about ready to hit him. Ray had said '"Wow" about the situation a few times too many. 

"Hey, Ray,,," Janine asked. "Did you say something about a giant bug?" 

"Uh...yeah?" 

"Anything like that one over there?!?!" she shouted, pointing. 

All four turned to see a ten foot beetle eyeing them from a nearby tree. It was bright red and drool was coming out of it's mouth... 

"Crap in a hat!!!" Ray exclaimed. "An honest to gosh Kuwagamon!!!" 

Egon, being Egon, hit the 'Identify' button, and got a nice holographic display to appear, depicting the creature and a ream of information about it. 

**_ Kuwagamon   
ID 015 Codex A-52   
Attribute: Virus   
Type: Insectoid Digimon   
Level: (IV) Champion   
Data Size: 20.0G   
Techniques: Scissor Claw, Power Guillotine _**

"Fascinating..." he remarked. "Now if I had any idea what any of that meant..." 

"EGON, GET YOUR FOOL HEAD DOWN!!!" Janine screamed, tackling him out of the way of the giant creature that was dive-bombing him. 

"Man, how the hell are we gonna take this guy out?!" Winston shouted angrily. "We don't even have our damn proton packs!!!" 

The giant bug lunged at Venkman next, and started to chase him. "Not me!!! I hate bugs!!! This isn't fing fair!!! Raaaaaaaay!!! You're Pokemon Master--do something!!!" 

Ray studied his Digivice resolutely. "Digimon, not Pokemon, Peter." 

"I'LL BE JUST AS DEAD IF YOU CALL IT A SMURF!!!" 

Egon and Janine were picking themselves off the ground. "My thanks, Janine." 

She adjusted her goofy cat ear hat and winked at him. "You know I'd tackle you any time, Doctor Spengler..." 

Egon turned red and tugged on his collar. "Um..." 

"EGON!!! WINSTON!!! DO SOMETHING!!!" 

"Man, I wish I had a giant flyswatter or a skateboard or somethin'..." Winston snarled. 

Ray nodded to himself. "Nothing to do but try it..." 

The mode selected on the Digivice, he rapidly passed it over his left palm. "EXECUTE--SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" he shouted. 

"Ray?!" Winston gasped, as the tiny Ray was surrounded in exactly the same sort of swirling binary light display that brought the five Ghostbusters to this place. 

When it faded three seconds later, in place of the eight year old Ray was a tiny polar bear wearing a green hockey helmet and boots. 

"...Kumamon!!!"

it cried in Ray Stantz's voice. 

_** Kumamon   
ID 440 Codex F-58   
Attribute: Variable   
Type: Animal Digimon   
Level: Hybrid-H   
Techniques: Crystal Freeze, Frozen Tundra, Blizzard Blaster **_

"Fascinating" Egon said, of course, studying his own Digivice. 

"Is that Ray?" Janine asked. 

"I believe so..." Egon answered. 

"Whoa, this is so COOL!!!' Kumamon cried, looking over himself excitedly. 

"Scissor Claw!!!" the Kuwagamon howled, decapitating a tree behind Venkman. 

"Admire yourself later, Ray!!! Pete's about to get even shorter than he is!!!" Winston admonished. 

"Ooops..." Ray replied sheepishly. "I'm on my way, Peter!!!" 

"How did he do that?" Janine asked Egon. 

"I'm not sure, but he mentioned something about a 'Spirit', presumably the pseudoelemental associations he made earlier...hm...yes, there is a toggle to a 'Spirit' mode in the device." He executed the command and a light began to flicker at the top of the Digivice. "Hm..." 

Winston followed suit. "And then he swiped it over his left palm..." which Winston did. And nothing happened. 

"He shouted something as he did it." Janine noted. 

"What has that got to do with it?" Egon asked. 

"It's a Japanese cartoon, and they always scream out their attacks, even in the American versions. Victor was a big Power Ranger addict, so I know how that goes..." 

"Hmmm...then perhaps we invoke the activation phrase...'Execute Spirit Evolution' I believe he said..." 

"Man, this sounds so...so stupid..." Winston grumbled. 

"It's worth a shot, Winston." Janine countered. "Even though it's Doctor Venkman..." she couldn't help but add. 

"Hey, um...Bug Face!!!" Kumamon shouted at Kuwagamon. "Why don't you leave him alone and pick on someone your own,um...waitaminute...that one doesn't work..." 

"Can't you see I'm busy getting ready to eat?" Kuwagamon sneered back. 

"I can't let you do that!!! Peter's my friend, and you can't eat him!!! He'd probably give you indigestion, anyway..." 

: Venkman, currently hugging a tree, muttered under his breath "Yeah, thanks, Ray..." 

"Hmm...fine, then..." Kuwagamon turned, his toothy mouth contorted in a horrific smile. "Maybe I feel like frozen food, anyway!!!" 

"Uh-oh..." Ray stepped back. 

"Scissor Claw!!!" Kuwagamon shouted, lunging at Kumamon. 

Kumamon managed to dodge, and pulled out a squarish bazooka. "Now if I can get this to work...I've never been a Digimon before...Crystal Freeze!!!" 

A blue blast fired out of the gun, and hit Kuwagamon. He didn't seem to like it. 

Venkman took the opportunity to jump off the tree and run for it. 

"EXECUTE--SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" three voices rang in unison. 

The bands of binary light began to swirl around them. 

"I'll be damned..." Winston muttered. 

When the light was done with him, he stood transformed into a tall, muscular being who appeared to be human but wearing a white, armored body suit complete with a wolf-themed helmet. A purple scarf with black stripes wrapped around his neck and trailed off behind him. Not quite Tom Baker length, but close... 

_"...Lobomon!!!"_ he felt compelled to shout. 

_** Lobomon  
ID 434 Codex F-55   
Attribute: Variable   
Type: Warrior Digimon   
Level: Hybrid-H   
Techniques: Lobo Kendo, Howling Laser**_

_"...Beetlemon!!!"_ the Digimon formerly known as Egon Spengler identified itself. "Fascinating..." it rumbled. Beetlemon was even larger than Lobomon, and far more muscular, an interesting inversion of the unsual contrast between Winston and Egon. The giant creature looked like, well, a giant robot with insectiod features, including two massive wings, but was dressing in an incongrous pair of brown cargo pants. 

_** Beetlemon   
ID 436 Codex F-56   
Attribute: Variable   
Type: Android Digimon   
Level: Hybrid-H   
Techniques: Thunder Fist, Lightning Blitz, Proton Slam **_

_"...Kazemon!!!" _ the third member of the group shouted out. Followed promptly by "Oh, for crying out loud!!! First the cat hat now this?!" Janine had been transformed into a purple haired elf dressing in a scanty purple bustier and thigh boots, with whispy fairy's wings. 

_** Kazemon   
ID 438 Codex F-60   
Attribute: Variable   
Type: Pixie Digimon   
Level: Hybrid-H   
Techniques: Hurricane Wave, Tempest Twist, Tornado Kick **_

"Peter!!! You gotta Spirit Evolve!!!" Kumamon was shouting. 

A blast of electic energy hit Kuwagamon. "Do not move, you...Hooligan." Beetlemon commanded him. 

Venkman looked up from his hiding spot. "That Beetleborg sounds like Egon..." 

"Hey, lookit!!!" Lobomon bragged in Winston's voice, pulling a silver cylinder off his left arm guard. "I got a lightsaber!!! Anakin Skywalker eat your heart out!!!" with that, the handle ignited with the sound and effect that anyone who'd seen movies since 1977 would expect. 

Venkman perked up when the third Digimon appeared, and his face contorted into the familiar Venkman grin. "Hello Nurse!!! Now that's more like it!!!" Then his face fell. "Wait, that's gotta be Janine. Yuck..." his ardor cooling. 

Kazemon tore into him with a Hurricane Wave, muttering and snarling the whole time. Suffice it to say, the lady was very angry right now, and Kuwagamon was a convenient target... 

Kumamon ran over to Peter. "You okay, Peter?" 

Venkman started to chuckle. "You look like a Care Bear..." 

"There isn't time for this!!! We need all five of us--we're theoretically more powerful than him, but we don't know what we're doing yet!!! You need to Spirit Evolve!!!" 

"Ray, fess up. This is one of Egon's experiments. He put one of his wacky fungus recipes in our breakfast and it's triggering an intense, hallucinogenic food poisoning episode." 

"PETER!!!" 

Venkman shrunk back. It wasn't often Ray Stantz (or someone who used to be Ray Stantz) took that tone, especially not with him. "Okay, okay!!! What do I gotta do!?!" 

It didn't take long for Kumamon to explain it, even to the obtuse Venkman. 

"EXECUTE--SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" 

Venkman was replaced by a Digimon of a build somewhere inbetween Lobomon and Beetlemon, dressed in a flambouyant red and black outfit with fire patterns and a mass of spiky blond hair 

_"...Agnimon!!!"_

** _Agnimon   
ID 432 Codex F-21   
Attribute: Variable   
Type: Wizard Digimon   
Level: Hybrid-H   
Techniques: Pyro Tornado, Pyro Darts, Pyro Punch_**

"Okay, I admit it..." Agnimon said in Venkman's voice. "This is pretty cool." 

Kazemon continued to grumble. "They get to be cyberbugs and werewolves and Vedic gods, and I get to be f---ing Bondage Tinkerbell..." 

"Think you're ready to join the fight, Peter?" Beetlemon asked Agnimon. 

"Try and stop me, Spengs!!!" Agnimon grinned a very Venkman grin. "Let's see if this overgrown house pest feels once I stuff some Pyro Tornadoes up his ass!!!" 

"Take notes, Ray..." Venkman continued. "Hey, Bug Face!!! Time for you to leave the poor defenseless humans alone, and only pick on people as ugly as you are. Which means you have to leave everybody alone!!!" 

Beetlemon reared back. "Prepare to have approximately 1.21 gigawatts of electromagnetic discomfort inflicted upon you!!!" he called to Kuwagamon. 

"Pyro Tornado!!!" 

"Thunder Fist!!!" 

Electric and plasmic forces slammed into the shouting insect Digimon. 

Kumamon thought this was great. _They're catching on to their powers, and all of our years of working together are kicking in..._

Kazemon worked out some more of her anger issues by hitting Kuwagamon with a Hurricane Wave, sending the giant bug right to Kumamon. Ray froze it in place with his Crystal Freeze. 

Then it was Lobomon's turn. "Prepare to become one with the Force, Bug Boy!!! Lobo Kendo!!!" 

With a familiar sounding flourish of fast-paced humming, Lobomon's light saber slashed the stunned Kuwagamon again and again. 

"Did that do it?" Lobomon asked, confused--instead of dropping to the ground in pieces, the giant bug seemed to turn into a photonegative, with the now familiar strands of binary light swirling around it. 

"I...I admit I don't know..." Beetlemon said. 

"You know I don't like to hear you say that, Egon!!!" Agnimon admonished. 

Kumamon smirked. He knew what was happening. He pulled out his Digivice and selected a different mode. "Fractal Code Digitize!!!" he shouted, waving the Digivice. The swirling fractal codes flew into it, and every other sign of Kuwagamon disappeared. 

"Hah!!! Cool!!!" Kumamon cried happily. "I obtained it's Fractal Code!!! It worked!!!" 

" 'Obtained it's fractal code'?" Lobomon repeated. 

"Sounds vaguely dirty to me..." Agnimon commented. " 'Yeah, so anyway, I met this hot chick in a bar and then I went back to her place and obtained her fractal code...' " 

"That's because you have a dirty mind, Venkman." Lobomon retorted. 

Ray had a grin more befitting Venkman when the swirl of lights transformed him back into the Ray Stantz/Tommy Himi hybrid. "We Spirit Evolved...that is so cool!!!" 

The other four similarly de-rezzed back to their human forms. "I gotta admit, that was a rush and a half..." Winston admitted. 

"Hey, Egon, maybe you aughta get Janine an outfit like that to wear on special occassions..." 

Egon and Janine both gave Venkman an incredibly dirty look. 

It's just about then that they heard a new set of noises. Winston and Venkman moved between the others and the direction of the noise out of instinct. 

There was a crackling of branches and something fell out of the tree Kuwagamon had been sitting in. 

Two small creatures lay on the ground, moaning whoozily. One was vaguely humanoid but indistinct, and appeared to be outfitted with Homer Simpson-esque stubble, a sumo wrestler belt, and a pair of taped-up eyeglasses. The other one looked like an orange rabbit in red pajama pants. 

"More hostile Digimon?" Egon asked. 

"Not if they're like the show..." Ray answered. "They were good guys. Bokomon and Neemon..." 

_** Bokomon   
ID 453 Codex F-72   
Attribute: Vaccine   
Type: Mutant Digimon   
Level: (III) Rookie   
Techniques: Wild Escape Dash, Book of Knowledge **_

Neemon   
ID 452 Codex F-73   
Attribute: Data   
Type: Mammal Digimon   
Level: (III) Rookie   
Techniques: Pretend Sleep, Escape Dash 

"...They helped Takuya and the others on their journey. Though the Bokomon on TV didn't have glasses..." 

"Wait a minute..." Janine's eyes narrowed. "They almost look like..." 

Bokomon got up and rubbed his head. "Oh man, that's the last time I agree to do Doctor Venkman's taxes for him off the clock..." Bokomon whined in a very familiar droning voice. 

"LOUIS?!" All five cried in unison.

Bokomon opened his eyes and looked up to see Venkman staring at him. "Hey, Doctor Venkman, I really have to say it's not fair for you to abuse my position as company accountant to do your taxes for you, though I have to admit that you look younger today, and I like the goggles even though that strikes me as more Doctor Stantz's type of fashion statement..." 

There was no doubt left. If Bokomon wasn't Louis Tully, the Ghostbusters' ueber-nerd accountant, lawyer, and (in the most desperate of occassions) sixth gun, he was an incredible simulation. 

"So where are we anyway and why do you guys look younger and why have we been turned into these creatures which I recognize as Digimon because my nephew Lawrence watches the cartoon and..." Louis's gaze wandered around and his eyes went wide when he saw Zoe Orimoto's stand-in. His face reddened up. Janine rolled her eyes in irritation and crossed her arms. 

Egon, for more than one reason, went up to Bokomon and shook him. "Louis, stop whining and tell us how you got here." 

"Well, I was taking a break from doing the taxes and Slimer was chowing down on a box of pizza rolls and then my computer crashed and I though maybe Bill Gates had rigged the software and then there was a bunch of funny lights and we were here and the giant bug was looking at us like WE were pizza rolls and..." 

Egon rolled his eyes and groaned inpatiently. Venkman put a hand on his shoulder. There was a certain lingering, uncharacteristic (but in Venkman's mind more than understandable) _ impatience_ that Egon could have with Louis Tully... 

Because in addition to everything else, Louis was the episode in Janine's romantic history she most wanted to forget about. 

"What do you mean we?" Venkman deflected the issue. 

Neemon woke up. He blinked a few times, babbled something joyous and indistinct, and body tackled Venkman. 

The sound of the babbles, and the rain of kisses Neemon was planting on Venkman made it plain who Neemon was... 

"No Slimer!!! Bad Slimer!!!" Ray scolded Neemon. 

Neemon got off Venkman and looked guilty. Then he started to look around for food. 

"Just when I thought this situation couldn't be any stupider..." Venkman grumbled. 

A few hours had passed and the five Ghostbusters and two Digimon were no closer to understanding what happened than before. Fortunately, Ray had been able to identify several edible fruits, and there was a stream nearby for water, so there was no danger of starving. 

"In the anime, Bokomon was a wise advisor with a book of Digital World lore..." Ray had commented to Louis. 

"Oh..." Louis responded, pulling a book out of his sumo pants. "Um, maybe, but I kinda had a little bathroom problem when we got here and the bug attacked us...you want to see it, Doctor Stantz?" 

"Hell no!!!" Ray responded forcefully. "Just, um, lay it out to dry...maybe we can use it later..." 

Janine stomped back to the group, her angry mood having been intensified. "You're damn wrong about one thing, Ray, it ain't just the birds who are degenerates in this place. I went down to the river to freshen up and there were about five of these white, seal-lookin' twerps catcallin' and sayin' 'Take it off, Baby', and shit like that..." 

Ray couldn't help but chuckle. "Sounds like you ran into some Gomamon...they're like that..." 

**_ Gomamon   
ID 013 Codex B-41   
Attribute: Vaccine   
Type: Sea Animal Digimon   
Level: (III) Rookie   
Data Size: 15.0G   
Techniques: Marching Fishes, Claw Attack _**

Egon went over to Janine. "Um..perhaps I should accompany you? They might be more...behaved if you aren't alone." 

Janine brightened up. "Well...I guess it's worth a try." 

Venkman bit his tongue. _Either they'll leave her alone or ask when the groping starts. That's what I'd do..._

Bokomon just looked at the ground. 

But before Egon and Janine could leave, all five of their Digivices began to buzz for attention. 

"What the hell is going on now?" Winston asked. He was going to feel guilty later for using the word "hell" so much, but right now it was the only word he felt appropriate. 

Egon noted the design that appeared on the Digivice. "It's the same glyph that appeared on our computer screens when we were shunted here." 

Ray's eyes went wide. "Of course!!! It's the Sigil of Light!!! The one Kari and Gatomon used!!! But why would it be in _Digimon Frontier_?" 

_"Ghostbusters of Earth..."_ a stately female voice issued from the devices in unison. _"I apologize for the abruptness of your entrance into the Digital World, but the time grows short and our options are limited."_

"Who are you?" Egon asked. 

_"I am called Ophanimon..."_ she answered. _"I am the Celestial of Light, and I have called you here to foil the schemes of the Evil One..."_

"Cherubimon?" Ray asked. 

_"No. He who is called the Master of the Dark Network..."_

"Okay, now I'm lost too, satisfied, Peter?" Ray sniffed. 

"Yeah, actually..." Venkman lied. Ray's knowledge of the scenario had already saved their asses, and he found it frustrating that the whole stupid place was changing the rules on them. 

_"The Master of the Dark Network seeks to steal the power of my brother, the Celestial of Hope, and use it to unseal the Tomb of the Bringer of Sorrows. You, my chosen, must reawaken Seraphimon, stop the Master of the Dark Network, and prevent a catastrophe that will destroy both worlds..."_

"Seraphimon?!" Ray's eyes went wide, clearly impressed. 

"Hm...another Biblical reference..." Egon mused. "The Seraphim, Cherubim, and the Ophanim--or Thrones--were orders of the angelic host..." 

"Okay, Lady Ophanimon, we believe you..." Ray said resolutely, gathering his wits. "We really don't have any choice, and stopping multiversal disasters is kinda a specialty of ours, after all...but how are we gonna find Seraphimon?" 

_"He is interred at the Shrine of Hope at the Wind Terminal, and I have sent a guide to take you there. He is a creature of much courage and passion, but pay his mouth no great mind..."_ With that, the glyph faded, and they were left with _"May the codes be with you, my warriors..."_

"Well, I'm suspicious..." Janine commented. 

"As perhaps we should be." Egon agreed. "But until this 'guide' arrives, perhaps we should continue as planned. Janine?" 

She grinned at him. "You sure you just don't wanna get me down by the river all alone, Professor?" 

Egon turned bright red and coughed. 

"Oh, yeah..." a new voice broke in. "Maybe some serious groping action. I hope one of the Gomamon down there brought a camera..." 

It was reptilian, about three feet tall, and blue with a white muzzle and belly. A small horn stood in place of a nose and two longer, floppier horns came out of the back of it's head. It had large red eyes and a yellow, V-shaped mark on it's forhead. 

Ray looked more confused than ever. "Veemon?! What's Veemon doing here?!" 

**_ Veemon   
ID 234 Codex C-50   
Attribute: Vaccine   
Type: Dragon Digimon   
Level: (III) Rookie   
Data Size: 20.0G   
Techniques: Vee Head Butt, Vee Punch, Vee Kick _**

"Um..tryin' to eat?" the little blue creature responded, helping himself to part of the pile of fruit. Neemon was starting to eye him with annoyance... 

"Wh...what's Veemon doing here?" Ray stammered. 

"You're asking me?!" Venkman retorted. 

"I mean...Veemon was Season Two...is Davis nearby? And he doesn't even sound right...on TV he sounds like Joe Pesci but you sound more like Launchpad from _Ducktales_!!!" 

Venkman turned to Egon. "Ray has gone bye-bye, Egon..." 

"I don't suppose it would help if I mentioned Ophanimon sent me?" Veemon asked blithely, wolfing down another mango. 

All of the assembled group froze and stared. 

"Thought it might..." Veemon smirked. "Let me tell you right now, that Ophanimon is quite the babe, too...wouldn't mind uploading her, if you catch my drift...no offense to you, Red...you're pretty hot too..." Janine rolled her eyes and grumbled something unprintable. 

"Ray, for a kid's show there seem to be a lot of dirty minded characters around here" Winston remarked. 

"Are...are you the same Veemon?" Ray asked him. "Did Davis or any of the others come with you? This is making less sense as it goes along..." 

"Nah, you're confusing me with another Veemon. I know that loser. He can't even Digivolve right...'ExVeemon'? What kinda Champion is that?" 

"I wish I had some extra strength Excedrin..." Ray muttered, holding his head. 

"I prefer generic acetyl salycilic acid myself, it's a lot cheaper and you get bigger bottles for..." 

"Shut up, Louis." Janine snarled. It hadn't taken her long to get tired of Louis's run-on rambles... 

"Headache, Ray? Then you're finally caught up with the rest of us..." 

"I hate agreeing with Pete, but..." Winston offered. 

"Look, I know this is all a lot to take in, but don't beat me up, I'm just the messenger!!!" 

"Veemon's right, Ray." Egon said calmly. "We need his help to complete this...mission, and hopefully thus return to our normal lives..." 

"Normal being a fairly relative term in your...OW!!!" Janine interrupted Venkman's interruption with a quick kick to the shin. 

Egon went over to Ray. "And we need your help too, Ray. Of the seven of us, you're the only one who has any inkling and understanding of this scenario." 

"You're right, Egon...I...I'm sorry." 

"Apology accepted. Now then, perhaps we should be moving?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Special thanks to:   
--Ogremon, for his advice and assistance in the story   
--Princess Artemis, who's Pokemon crossover "Post Apokelyptic Horror" helped inspire this story.

* * *

#31151-40103t   
GB-046/Digi-2561 


	2. Chapter 2

**Digibusters, Part Two**

By Fritz Baugh 

* * *

** Previously **

* * *

The four famous paranormal investigators, the Ghostbusters (Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore) along with their secretary (Janine Melnitz) have been transported to a place that Ray identifies as the Digital World from the anime _Digimon_; the five have been regressed in age to pre-teens and given some of the powers of the DigiDestined from the show's fourth season. 

Turns out they were brought to the Digital World by Ophanimon, the Celestial of Light, to help defeat an enemy called "the Master of the Dark Network". Veemon, a different one than the one on TV, has been sent to guide them to the Wind Terminal, and reawaken the slumbering Celestial of Hope, Seraphimon...

* * *

**The Digital World**

* * *

"Okay, let me try to explain some of the stuff you saw in the Digivices, Egon..." Ray was saying as they walked along. Veemon and Venkman were at the front of the group, Neemon following just behind Venkman. Egon, Janine, Ray, and Bokomon were bunched next, though Bokomon walked just behind the other three. Winston was rear guard. 

"The ID numbers and Codex numbers are some sort of filing system used by the Digivices. I know Bandai USA uses the ID numbers, but that's about it---it's not really important." 

"Group is just a description, some are more useful than others. There's only about three 'Holy Dragon Digimon' and probably a hundred 'Animal Digimon' out of over four hundred known species." 

"Type, well...I'm not sure exactly how it works within the Digital World itself, but there are three of them: Data, Virus, and Vaccine, and in the card game there's a sort of 'paper-rock-scissors' relationship. Data beats Vaccine, but is weak against Virus, but Virus is weak against Vaccine. In general terms, Vaccine are good guys, Virus are bad guys, and Data are neutral, but it's only in the broadest senses: a Vaccine Digimon, Snimon, was used as a villain while one of the best good guys was Wormmon, a Virus." 

"They had a card game too?" Janine asked Ray. 

"Oh yeah..." Louis broke in, maybe hoping to score some points. "Two, actually, DigiBattle and D-Tector but Lawrence says they aren't as cool as Pokemon because they're too simple and don't require the same level of strategy and skill and..." She slapped a hand over his mouth. 

_She touched me..._ Louis/Bokomon thought to himself with inordinate delight. 

Ray cleared his throat and continued. "Level is a measure of a Digimon's life cycle. Remember how in Pokemon they evolve when they reach a certain experience level? Digimon are like that too...there's six levels, Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega...Champion level is the normal adult form, and usually as far as a Digimon will develop without either DNA fusion or a powerful Sigil Artifact, a tiny bit like the Evolution Stones in Pokemon..." 

"Hmm...what about the references to 'Level: Hybrid'?" Egon asked. 

"There are two modifiers that can be tacked onto a level. An Armor Mode is a Champion level created by the use of a Sigil Artifact called a 'Digimental' or 'DigiEgg'. In the cartoon, Veemon can use the DigiEggs of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles to Armor Digivolve into Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Magnamon, respectively. 'Hybrid' refers to a Digimon created when another Digimon or even a human--like us--Digivolves with the use of a Spirit Totem, a different kind of Sigil Artifact." 

"As I mentioned earlier, each of the DigiDestined had two Spirits in the cartoon...but I only see one in my Digivice, and the same when I checked yours, Egon. We have our Human Spirits, but not our Beast Spirits, which are more powerful but harder to control." 

"Is your head hurting from all this yet, Petey?" 

"Excruciating, Vee...but howcum you're talking about it? I thought this was all your lore and crap..." 

"Pshoot, that's exactly it. I'm a Digimon!!! I know this stuff already!!! I learned it all at Primary Village when I was a little bitty Chibomon!!! An adorable Chibomon all the girls just wanted to snuggle..." 

"I know the feeling. I was a cute little baby myself..." 

"Oh, Barf..." Janine rolled her eyes. Veemon and Venkman were too much alike for her taste already... 

"Hey, look!!! There's a village or something..." Venkman pointed. 

"Oh, yeah...I know the place. It's a Candlemon village--one of my clutch brothers lives there..." 

Ray scrached his head. "Yeah... I think it was in the show, too..."

* * *

When the party got the edge of town, they were met by two creatures resembling, well, two-foot candelabras with brass bases. Each had a face cut into it's wax with burning red eyes. At the tops of their head were wicks ending in flames---that also formed faces. 

**_ Candlemon   
ID 133 Codex B-57   
Attribute: Data   
Type: Fire Digimon   
Level: (III) Rookie   
Data Size: 8.0G   
Techniques: Flame Bomber, Melted Wax _**

"Oy, who goes there?!" one of the Candlemon shouted in a thick Cockney accent. 

"Nice to see you too, Sparky..." Veemon responded. 

"Frag, it's you." Candlemon snorted. "I wuz hopin' it's be someone tryin' to attack the village so I could jacks him up..." 

"You knows these guys?" the other Candlemon asked the first, with just as thick a Cockney accent. 

Ray scratched his head again. _They didn't sound like that on TV either...these guys sound like Pinky from Animaniacs..._

"Unfortunately, yeah...well, Vee, anyway...we wuz clutch brothers back in Primary Village, where I used to kick his arse all the time..." 

"Pshoot!!!" Veemon replied. 

"Don't know the rest of these wankers, though...they needs to be jacked up, Vee? Maybe the bugger with the goggles?" 

"Nah, he's cool..." Veemon replied. "Almost as big a ladies man as I am, actually." 

" 'Almost'?" Venkman replied indignantly. 

As they moved closer to the town, more Candlemon appeared, as well as a couple of smaller types of Digimon. There was a few floating ones that looked like fireballs with tiny arms and mouths, and one Candlemon cradled another creature looking like a semi-solid puff of smoke. 

**_ DemiMeramon   
ID 349 Codex A-57   
Attribute: Unclassified   
Type: Micro Digimon   
Level: (II) InTraining   
Data Size: 6.0G   
Techniques: Little Burning Fist _**

**_ Mokumon   
ID 326 Codex B-55   
Attribute: Unclassified   
Type: Micro Digimon   
Level: (I) Fresh   
Data Size: 5.0G   
Techniques: Smokey Blow _**

"Candlemon's Fresh and InTraining forms..." Ray gasped. "Straight out of _Pendulum Three_..." 

"Sos you strikes out with the ladies too?" Sparky asked Venkman. 

"Excuse me?" Venkman replied indignantly. 

"Vee said yous was almost as big a ladies man as he wuz...and he can't get none..." 

"Hey!!!" Vee cried even more indignantly. 

" 'E tries, for sure, but the chicks really dug our other clutch brother, Gotsumon...now 'e can rack up the inputs, or 'e could if 'e went for that sorta thing...must be those big words 'e uses...guess chicks really do digs brains..." 

Winston chuckled with amusement. Janine, on the other hand, was almost doubled over in laughter, and kicked Venkman in the other shin. "You really are a lot alike." 

Ray elbowed Egon. "Some things don't seem to change from world to world, I guess..." 

"What does that have to do with me?" 

Ray rolled his eyes. 

"So whuts you doin' with these twerps anyways, Vee?" 

"Ophanimon told me to take them to Wind Terminal. They're, like, the Legendary Warriors..." 

The town square exploded with laughter. 

"Oh, yeah, right...an' I'm the Sovereign of Justice" Sparky snorted. 

"Please to meet you!!!" the second guard came up and shook Venkman's hand. "I'm the Undead King of the Bats!!!" 

There was more laughter. 

"An' that guy over there?" Sparky continued, pointing. " 'E's the Lord of the Black Gears. An' Stinky over there by the statue? The Binary of 'Ope, of course..." 

"They're even more sarcastic than the ones on TV..." Ray grumbled. "Hope they don't try to roll us too..." 

"Oy, anybody seen the Dark Trickster???" one Candlemon guffawed. 

"I thinks that's 'im peein' in the fountain..." 

"Markin' 'is territory, I guesses..." Sparky commented.

* * *

The party had to endure more ribbing and cajoling, but fortuntely they weren't, as Ray feared, "rolled". Instead they got a large, and admittedly, satisfying, meal and an opportunity to clean up. Janine made sure to have Egon wait nearby to keep Veemon, Venkman, and any wayward Bird Digimon away from her shower... 

Within a few hours, they were leaving. Sparky called back to Vee as they left. "an' if you'se sees Her Imperial Majesty or Chunk, tells 'em to go blow themselves!!!" 

"We don't want to know, do we?" Venkman asked Veemon. 

"Not really." Vee replied simply.

* * *

It would take two days to reach the mist-enshrouded Wind Terminal. 

"I'm worried about what's happening back on Earth..." Venkman mused. "I mean, if this is really all some elaborate assault on the Containment Unit..." 

"We may be just fine, Peter" Ray tried to reassure him. "In Season One Digital World time passed a lot slower than in Earth's plane--we may have only been gone a couple of minutes." 

"That's still more than enough time for some jackass to pull the power lever." 

"True, Peter..." Egon chipped in. "But do not forget about all of the backup systems. It would take them significanly longer to circumvent or override those. Ray or I could do it, but we designed the system and know all of the passwords." 

"I'm reassured..." Janine admitted. 

"You'd be reassured no matter what he said because he said it..." Venkman bit back, a little testy. 

Over the journey Ray and Egon had thrown out theories, the most ominous one is that the electromagnetic effect that had brought them here was, indeed, some sort of malevolent manifestation. It had fouled up the computers in GBC and, in the process, somehow caused a PK manifestation and a dimensional pocket, utlizing the information in some of Ray's Digimon files to create this version of the Digital World. 

"It might explain why it isn't a strict Season Four version..." Ray had explained. "The files about other years of the show are thrown into it, and they kind of mix and mutate, which is why Veemon is nothing much like the one on TV." 

After their discussions, all agreed that the answers would probably be bound up in doing exactly as Ophanimon asked: find Seraphimon and confront the "Master of the Dark Network". 

Right now, they were staggering around, barely able to see each other. 

"I got your hand, Egon." 

"I got yours Janine, I..." 

>smack "That wasn't my hand, Louis!!!" 

"Um, sorry..." 

Then all five Digivices began to glow. 

Within ten seconds, the fog was gone. 

An ornate castle stood before them. 

"Hey, wait a second..." Venkman commented. "Doesn't this look like the MacMillan Castle in Scotland?" 

"Holy crap, Peter! You're right!!! It _is_ Uncle Andrew's castle, only a little more cleaned up..." 

"And pained lavendar..." Janine snorted. "Somebody loves that color way too much..." 

"Though I don't recognize that device from Castle Dunkal." Egon pointed. In place of the MacMillan crests was a curious design, a circle with five points on the top of it and a comet tail below it. 

"The ascending comet!!!" Ray gasped. "It's the Sigil of Hope--the Crest used by TK and Angemon!!! This has got to be the place!!!" 

They entered the castle. It was bright and clean, but nobody was in sight. 

"All it needs is a few mummies to brighten it up..." Venkman commented. 

"Mummies would be comforting right now..." Winston retorted. "Them I've dealt with before. " 

"CUUUUUUUUUURSE!!!" Venkman shouted. 

"Would you just shut your fool mouth up for once?!" An exasperated Winston shot back. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of duckies and bunnies, Peter..." Ray chuckled. 

"I don't want to know." 

"Y'know, we have a Valley of the Duckies and Bunnies..." 

"Veemon, we don't care" Venkman spat, now almost as exasperated as Winston. 

"HALT!!!" a deep voice boomed out. 

A huge being that might have been a muscular man jumped out to confront them. He might have been a muscular man, except that he was covered in tawny fur and had the head of a lion. He wore no shirt or shoes, but had black jeans on. 

Ray's eyes went wide. "Leomon!!!" 

**_ Leomon   
ID 030 Codex A-47   
Attribute: Vaccine   
Type: Animal Digimon   
Level: (IV) Champion   
Data Size: 20.0G   
Techniques: Fist of the Beast King, Beast Sword _**

"Leomon!!! Wait!!!" Veemon called out before Leomon could do anything with the rather large, intimidating looking knife he brandished. "We were sent by Lady Ophanimon!!! They're the DigiDestined!!!" 

"Or the Ghostbusters, if you prefer." Venkman offered. "We do..." 

"The DigiDestined?" Leomon's eyes narrowed. "Can they prove this?" 

Ray caught on to this. "We sure can! Look!!!" he said, holding out his Digivice. 

"The Mark of the DigiDestined..." Leomon gasped in awe. He quickly sheathed his knife and bowed to the assembled group. "My deep apologies, my friends. I am Leomon, King of File Island, and humble servant to the Archangels of Hope and Light." 

"They sure like their titles here..." Winston whispered. 

"We came to..." 

"Lady Ophanimon has sent the DigiDestined to reawaken Lord Seraphimon." Leomon finished Vee's thought. "This way..." 

After a long walk into the bowels of the castle, they reached a large room who's walls seemed to be coated in crystal. In the center of the room was a large chunk of the same crystal, and in the center of it was a humanoid figure wearing powder-blue Gothic armor, with golden stylings and ten golden wings. The helmet appeared to completely cover his head, with no eye holes visible. On the stomach of the armor was the same comet insignia Ray had identified as the "Crest of Hope" 

Ray gasped in about as much awe as Leomon had when seeing them---maybe even more! "It's him..." he paused, unable to finish the sentence. 

"The Celestial of Hope." Leomon finished for him. "Lord Seraphimon" 

**_ Seraphimon   
ID 310 Codex D-26   
Attribute: Vaccine   
Type: Angel Digimon   
Level: (VI) Mega   
Data Size: 38.0G   
Techniques: Seven Heavens, Testament, Excalibur _**

"So, okay then..." Janine broke in, the aura of reverence getting to be too much for her. "So this guys an angel and we're supposed to wake him up. How?" 

Winston glared at her. Intellectually, he knew this wasn't a real angel but emotionally...he felt like he should be on his knees praying or something. _I thought if anybody might understand it'd be her...Ray, Egon, and Pete don't have much use for religion but I know she goes to the synagogue once in a while..._

"Search me..." Veemon commented. Just as the five Digivices began to glow again. 

"Okay..." Ray said, holding his device up. "Maybe this is how we do it..." and pointed it at the crystal-encased Seraphimon. 

All five beams hit the crystal. It vibrated and shattered. 

"Lord Seraphimon!!!" Leomon shouted, heading over to the wreckage. 

Something stirred in the shattered crystal, and the blue-armored archangel hovered free of the pile of shards, practically glowing. 

"I am unhurt, Leomon..." Seraphimon told him in a smooth, rich voice. "I have been weakened, but with the crystal containment destroyed, I am regaining my strength quickly." 

Leomon turned to the others. "These are the DigiDestined, Milord. Lady Ophanimon sent them to free you. With them are her messenger, Veemon, and two others--Bokomon and Neemon..." 

"Yes...I am forever in your debt, my friends." 

"Great, oh powerful Oz. So like, send us home..." Venkman said. 

"PETER!!!" Winston hissed, upset at Venkman's "sacrilege" to the Archangel. 

"Were that it within my power." Seraphimon answered, apparently taking no offense. "But the gate between the dimensions has been comandeered by the Master of the Dark Network. His expertise in the ways of the computer has jeapordized both of our worlds. It was his attack that placed me in that stasis." 

"We heard Ophanimon also mention a 'Master of the Dark Network' " Egon broke in. "If we are to defeat this enemy, we would require more information about him." 

With his concealing helmet, Seraphimon displayed no expression, but somehow seemed to...radiate a sort of amusement. "Spoken like a true Voice of Knowledge, Egon Spengler. The Codes chose well..." 

"Oh, let's just all give a big ol' hand to Mister Science here, uh-huh..." a new voice broke in. 

"It's him!!!" Leomon shouted with equal parts anger and panic. 

"Elvis?" Venkman queried. "That's who it sounded like..." 

Veemon looked around, wide-eyed. "Oh shit. I didn't sign up for this part of the deal!!!" 

There was a display of light around the crystal room, and to be honest it was quite spectacular, but also disorienting. There was no way to tell up or down. Or where the bang-up rendition of "Don't Be Cruel" was coming from. 

"Thankya, thankyaverymuch..." the Elvis-like voice continued. 

"Show yourself!" Seraphimon commanded. 

"The King of Server usually doesn't take requests, thankyaverymuch, but for ya'll Ah'll make an exception..." 

In a spotlight, he appeared. A man-sized sock monkey wearing sunglasses and outfitted with a microphone and a yellow teddy bear attached to his right hip 

"Ladies and Gentlemon, Digi and Analog, Boys and Girls, let's give it up for the King of Server, the Master of the Dark Network, the one, the only..." After a dramatic pause filled, perhaps, with applause in his own mind. "...Etemon!!!" 

**_ Etemon   
ID 046 Codex A-42   
Attribute: Virus   
Type: Puppet Digimon   
Level: (V) Ultimate   
Data Size: 20.0G   
Techniques: Dark Network Concert Crush, Monkey Claw _**

"You gotta be kiddin' me..." Janine grumbled. 

Seraphimon turned to look at her for some reason. 

"You will not be allowed to harm the Celestial of Hope!" Leomon snarled. 

"Oh, please, Kitty...Ah don't mean to hurt him...just steal his fractal code and use it to open the gate and release Apocalymon, that's all...Ah don't see what that would hurt..." 

"I think we're gonna be hurtin' him in just a second." Winston said resolutely. 

"You got it" Venkman agreed, the two stepping forward. 

Ray had a sudden, horrified thought..._But some things are different here...maybe it won't..._

Veemon stepped to the two Ghostbusters' sides too. 

"Oh, muhcy, an' the widdwe baby Digimon wants to fight me too?" 

"Vee?" Venkman muttered, with just a tinge of concern. 

Etemon chortled. "All right, ladies and gents, as we seem to have some music critics in the audience tonight, I'd like to ask the boys in the band to step forward and make their voices heard, thankyaverymuch..." 

Etemon strummed a chord on his air guitar, and his "band" appeared... 

"By the codes..." Leomon snarled. 

There were four of them. Three were giant dinosaurs 

"Hm..." Egon mused. "Roughly Tyrannosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Monocloneus..." 

**_ Tyrannomon   
ID 051 Codex A-09   
Attribute: Data   
Type: Dinosaur Digimon   
Level: (IV) Champion   
Data Size: 20.0G   
Techniques: Fire Blast, Dino Kick, Scratch _**

**_ Stegomon   
ID 279 Codex C-95   
Attribute: Data   
Type: Dinosaur Digimon   
Level: (IV) Armor   
Data Size: 20.0G   
Techniques: Shell Needle _**

**_ Monochromon   
ID 020 Codex A-51   
Attribute: Data   
Type: Dinosaur Digimon   
Level: (IV) Champion   
Data Size: 30.0G   
Techniques: Volcano Strike, Slamming Attack _**

But the fourth one was smaller, an ugly, muscled green humanoid with a gaping maw. He reminded Venkman of nothing so much as a Gwar album cover... 

"Hey. Leo...long time no see, huh?" it taunted Leomon 

"Ogremon..." Leomon snarled... 

**_ Ogremon   
ID 031 Codex A-38   
Attribute: Virus   
Type: Evil Digimon   
Level: (IV) Champion   
Data Size: 20.0G   
Techniques: Pummel Whack, Bone Cudgel _**

"Oh boy..." Ray inhaled. 

"We got your answer for that right here..." Venkman grinned, pulling out his Digivice. Winston nodded at him. 

Egon and Janine did likewise. Ray had a nagging reservation, but kept quiet... 

"EXECUTE--SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!" five voices cried in unison. 

Within seconds, Agnimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, and Kumamon were on the scene. Etemon's dino-patrol shrunk back. 

"Not bad..." Etemon admitted. "But mah boys won't let me down!!! Attack, uh-huh!!!" 

"Etemon must not reach the Lord of Hope!!!" Leomon cried. 

"Worry about yourself, Friskies-breath!!!" Ogremon laughed, and jumped Leomon. 

"Oh, man, we are like so screwed and this sucks because I just started a really long novel and..." Bokomon started to whine. 

"Boy, the geek's sure right about you---you are an annoying little turd." Veemon rolled his eyes. 

Neemon babbled incoherently, but seemed clearly worried about Agnimon. Wtih good reason, apparently--Agnimon and Lobomon were fighting Tyrannomon, who had just Dino Kicked Venkman through a wall. Lobomon jumped in with his lightsabers, but got Fire Blasted before he could reach the giant red dinosaur. 

Beetlemon and Kazemon had teamed up to attack Stegomon. But Beetlemon was quickly knocked back by Stego's spiked tail, and Kazemon was protesting in angry Brooklynese about the Shell Needles that were driving her back. 

Kumamon had really drawn the short end of the stick--he was having to take on Monchromon all on his own. Ray was hit by a Volcano Strike, and went down. 

Veemon started to walk toward the battle, his face hardened. "Okay, Boko..watch over Lord Seraphimon for me...I gotta go..." 

"A...and do what?" 

"Immediately, save Kumamon's ass." Veemon replied. 

"But...but I know enough from my nephew that you're a Rookie and won't stand a chance and you said you couldn't Digivolve like the Veemon on TV and..." 

An impish grin played on Veemon's blue face. "I just said the guy on TV couldn't Digivolve right, Stinky...there's a difference." He turned back toward the fight. "Let me show you how a real Digimon Digivolves..." 

_"Veemon...Digivolve to..."_

When the display of fractal codes faded, it was still recognizable as Veemon--the same blue color and reptilian appearance, but he was larger, some twelve feet tall. The yellow "V" mark on his forehead had been replaced by a larger, blue on on his chest. His arms were now white instead of blue. His head was longer, more anglular, and all three horns (at the back of his head and his nose) were larger and sharper. His entire body was now more defined, muscled but athletic. His tail whipped around eagarly, and he reared back and howled... 

_"...Veedramon!!!"_

**_ Veedramon   
ID 163 Codex B-73   
Attribute: Vaccine   
Type: Phantom Dragon Digimon   
Level: (IV) Champion   
Data Size: 25.0G   
Techniques: Vee Nova Blast, Hammer Punch, Cutter Shoot _**

"Oh, cool..." Louis admitted. 

With a burst of speed that belied his bulk, Veedramon charged Monochromon and body checked him; Monochromon was larger, but the speed and surprise forced the dinosaur to be thrown back. Knocking another hole in the wall. 

"Helping hand, Kume?" Veedramon asked Ray, helping him up. 

"Oh, wow...is that you Vee?" 

"Yep" His voice was deeper, but still sounded like Launchpad from _Ducktales_. 

"You're right...you ARE cooler than ExVeemon." 

Neemon started babbling in panic. 

Monochromon charged them. Kumamon and Veedramon took a nasty Slamming Attack full force. 

"What I wouldn't do for a proton pack right about now..." Venkman snarled, dodging another Fire Blast. He'd learned the hard way that just because he also used fire attacks didn't mean Tyrannomon's Fire Blasts didn't _hurt_... 

"Wait a sec..."Venkman thought outloud. "That'd apply to him, too!!!" 

Agnimon fired a Pyro Tornado right to Tyrannomon's crotch. 

Tyrannomon's eyes bulged wide. 

Lobomon made his move. With a few swift applications of Lobo Kendo, one of Tyrannomon's arms flew free of his body, and disappeared in a cloud of derezzing pixels. The great beast howled and slumped to the ground. 

"Ah don't like this..." Etemon grumbled. 

Beetlemon looked too and fro. He saw what he needed and his computer-like brain crunched the numbers and vectors. _It will work...Janine has to only keep the creature occupied for ten point three more seconds..._

Kazemon was doing quite well avoiding Stegomon's attacks--she was fast and mobile. Beetlemon had no expression on his face really, but Janine knew Egon well enough that she could..._sense_ that he was up to something, and it required that she distract Stegomon for a few more seconds. _You want a distraction, Doctor Spengler, you get a distraction!!!_

"Hey, Steggy, your aim always this bad, or you have too much sake with your bronto burgers or something?" 

Stegomon roared an obscenity and fired again. 

_That was too close!!! Egon!!!_

Beetlemon waited for another second. _Almost... _

NOW!!! "Proton Slam!!!" 

He hit the ground with a charged up attack. A vibration was sent through the crystal lacing the room, and right above Stegomon one stalagtite splintered off of the ceiling. The stalagtite impaled Stegomon. 

"Ah really don't like this..." Etemon grumbled louder. 

Monochromon was now losing his battle. Kumamon and Veedramon were both swift, while Monochromon was ponderously slow. None of his Volcano Strikes could hit them. 

"Crystal Freeze!" Ray fired another blast, staggering Monochromon. 

Veedramon reared back, white energy coruscating his maw. "Vee Nova Blast!!!" With that, a wedge-shaped arc of force flew out of his mouth, hitting Monochromon full-force. Monochromon slumped to the ground. 

"Ah really really don't like this..." Etemon grumbled even louder. 

Ogremon and Leomon were wrestling savagely. Ogremon tombstoned Leomon, them spinning piledrove him. 

"I'd do the Worm, but it's gay as hell!!!" Ogremon guffawed. 

Leomon grabbed him and choke-slammed him. 

"Wow, this is better than the WWF..." Bokomon gaped. 

Neemon babbled something critical. 

"Okay, okay, WWE. Or whatever they call themselved this week..." Louis replied, chastened. 

"Okay. That's enough." Etemon snarled. 

The five Ghostbusters and Veedramon had turned to face Etemon. 

"Okay, Spanky...any last words?" Vee snarled at him. 

"Quite a few, actually..." Etemon grinned, and launched into "Hound Dog"... 

And suddenly, Veedramon and the five Ghostbusters felt like they'd been hit by a brick wall apiece. 

"What the f---?!" Agnimon shouted, dropping to his knees. 

Etemon paused in his song for a second. "Dark Network Concert Crush, Baby..." 

He begun to sing again. 

"G...guys? Janine?!" Louis cried fearfully. Beside him, Neemon was also babbling and about in tears. 

"The Digi..." Leomon couldn't finish his thought because Ogremon whacked him with this cudgel. 

"Oh crap..." Kumamon groaned, as a band of fractal codes appeared around him. 

"Wh...what's goin' on?" Veedramon asked, as fractal codes began to swirl around him, too. 

"It would appear..." Beetlemon theorized with pained effort. He, Kazemon, and Lobomon were also manifesting the swirling lights "...That his attack is causing a negative reaction in our Digivolutions..." 

And there was one more shout. 

The codes began to swirl around Lord Seraphimon as well. 

"I was afraid of this..." Kumamon continued. "He did it in the show, too..." 

Egon Spengler, Janine Melnitz, Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, and Veemon all slumped to the ground, their Digivolutions cancelled by the Dark Network Concert Crush. 

"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon shouted, firing energy beams at the five humans and Veemon. Weakened by the Dark Network, they were all thrown back. 

"Oh no..." Bokomon whined. 

Etemon moved forward, unhurried. "Thank ya, thank ya very much..." 

"I hope you are pleased, my Master..." Ogremon said, bowing before Etemon. 

"Ya did good, Baby...we get the power of the Sigil of Hope, you get to whack Leomon, win-win situation, uh-huh..." 

Etemon and Ogremon moved forward toward Seraphimon, now down on one knee and surrounded by swirling fractal codes. 

Neemon threw himself at Etemon, babbling angrily. Ogremon just grabbed him and threw him into a wall. 

"You wanna try an' stop me too, little man?" Etemon asked Bokomon. 

Louis just peed himself and passed out. 

"Ah'm impressed---you're still up after that attack, Angel-boy..." Etemon gloated, regarding the swooning Archangel of Hope. "But you're weak enough now, uh-huh..." 

Etemon twirled his microphone dramatically. "Fractal Code Digitize, Baby!!!" 

The swirling lights about Seraphimon began to flow into Etemon's microphone...the Archangel seemed to shrink and distort... 

"You shall not have the power of Hope!!!" Leomon shouted, jumping into the flow of the fractal codes, pushing the small form that was all that was left of Lord Seraphimon out of the fray. 

"Y'damn fool!!!" Etemon shouted angrily. 

The glowing thing that was once Seraphimon landed next to Janine with a meaty thud. 

"Take Lord Seraphimon and get out of here!!!" Leomon shouted. 

"Too little too late, Kitty..." Etemon grinned. "The real power's already here--the rest of his life force'd just be a bonus. The power of the Angel of Hope is mine, Baby...Mine!!! The Master of the Dark Network!!! The Artist formerly Known as Etemon!!!" 

"_Formerly_"? Ray thought, feeling a wave of creeping dread. 

"Behold mah ascension..._Etemon...Mega Digivolve to..._" 

The swirling codes passed into Etemon and transformed him. He was larger, and was now clad in golden armor, with fur-lined boots and cape. An ornate crown sat on his head. He flexed and posed, clearly pleased with himself. 

_"...KingEtemon!!!"_ he cried, his voice exactly the same. 

**_ KingEtemon   
ID 227 Codex C-40   
Attribute: Virus   
Type: Puppet Digimon   
Level: (VI) Mega   
Data Size: 20.0G   
Techniques: Monkey Wrench, King Monkey Kick _**

The Ghostbusters were picking themselves up off the ground, horrified by this turn of events--especially Ray and Veemon, who had a better idea what it all meant. 

"Go, Ghostbusters of Earth!!! Make sure Lady Ophanimon knows what has happened!!!" Leomon shouted, and jumped KingEtemon. 

Janine grabbed the still glowing bundle that was once Seraphimon. Egon grabbed her hand. They ran. 

Venkman grabbed Neemon, Winston Bokomon, and also made a break for it. 

Veemon and Ray spared one last look at Leomon. 

"What about you?" Vee asked. 

"My life is unimportant. GO!!!" 

Ray and Veemon ran. 

"Y'know somethin', Frisky...you have officially pissed me off." 

KingEtemon threw him off. "Monkey Wrench!!!" 

Leomon howled in defiance and pain as the thrown tool literally knocked him in half. He vanished into a cloud of pixels. 

"I was afraid of that..." Ray said as he ran. "Leomon always dies..." Nevertheless, there were tears forming in Ray's eyes...

* * *

"Let'em run..." KingEtemon sniffed. "Without his powers, the Celestial of Hope is of no threat to me. Time to release the Seals binding the Bringer of Sorrow, uh-huh..." With that, KingEtemon launched into "A Little Less Conversation" 

Ogremon stared at the place in the floor where Leomon had fallen and dissolved...

* * *

To Be Continued 

* * *

#31151-40103t   
GB-047/Digi-2562 


	3. Chapter 3

**Digibusters, Part Three **

* * *

**The Digital World **

* * *

"This just bites..." Peter Venkman muttered to himself ruefully. 

Just a few hours ago, he was watching _Digimon_ on television. Well, actually, he was watching friend and coworker Ray Stantz watch it. But whatever the semantics, he was now _living_ it.

Ray and the brains of their outfit, Egon Spengler, had suggested that maybe this was all some sort of elaborate plot to crack open the Ecto Containment Unit. Whatever the reason, all he knew was that he was now in some sort of awful parallel world where he and his friends were suddenly pre-teens, being chased by giant bugs and dinosaurs, and he could turn into some sort of superhero called "Agnimon" _Well, okay, that part's kind of cool..._

"How much longer till we get there?" he asked, apparently into the thin air around him.

"Another hour or two." a voice replied.

Venkman, his comrade Winston Zeddemore, their accountant Louis Tully, and mascot Slimer (the latter two having been transformed into Digimon named Bokomon and Neemon) were travelling aboard another Digimon, a giant train called "Trailmon."

**_Trailmon (Angler)  
ID 466 Codex F-74  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Machine Digimon  
Level: (IV) Champion  
Techniques: Cool Running, Emergency Brake Spark _**

Having been a train enthusiast since childhood, Venkman had to admit this was kind of cool too. _Now if Ray had just told me there would be living trains here..._

Part of what made him nervous (as though he wasn't nervous enough for being dropped, and not for the first time, into some cartoon) were the weird characters sharing the Trailmon with them.

One of them was creepy enough all by himself, being uncomfortably reminiscant of their enemy, KingEtemon, in that he was a primate who sounded like an Elvis impersonator. He was a real ape instead of a mutant sock monkey, though, with bright yellow fur and a big stick lashed to his back.

**_Hanumon  
ID 134 Codex B-59  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Animal Digimon  
Level: (IV) Champion  
Data Size: 20.0G  
Techniques: Super Fist Of The Body Hair, Nyoi Bo, Monkey Bomb _**

"And Ah told you, I don't want any of your stupid donpachi!!!" Hanumon was yelling at his smaller cohort, and throwing the smaller Digimon's candy back at it.

**_Thunderballmon  
ID 202 Codex C-32  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Mutant Digimon  
Level: (IV) Champion  
Data Size: 10.0G  
Techniques: Thunder Volt, Thunder Bomber _**

"You're hurting my feelings!!!" Thunderballmon said back, flipping Hanumon off.

"Well, Ah don't care!!!" Hanumon replied.

The Digimon on the other side of the two dueling mutants sighed with exasperation. She was a small one that looked like a plant, and the voice she sighed in was very high pitched, and a little breathy. "I swear, I can't take them anywhere..."

**_Palmon  
ID 012 Codex A-46  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Vegetation Digimon  
Level: (III) Rookie  
Data Size: 10.0G  
Techniques: Poison Ivy, Stinking Attack _**

"What about some churros?" Thunderballmon said, getting in Hanumon's face.

"Ah don't want any of your stinkin' churros!!!" Hanumon replied angrily, swatting Thunderballmon's hand away. "Ah don't even know what they are!!!"

"YOU DISRESPECT THE CHURROS?!" Thunderballmon screamed in reply, and at that point a fistfight between the two broke out.

"Are...are they always like this?" Louis asked Palmon.

"Unfortunately, yeah. They have an attention span of like one byte..."

Slimer, in the body of Neemon, babbled something dismissive.

The twosome suddenly stopped fighting. In the blink of an eye, they were somehow in sailor suits with pleated skirts, both sporting a thick application of lipstick and other makeup

"They're a couple of cute ones!" Hanumon said in a scary falsetto.

"I want the one with the glasses and the sumo belt!" Thunderballmon said in a similar falsetto.

"Then the hunk in the pants is all mine!!!" Hanumon replied, with frightening excitement in his voice.

Palmon shook her head and sighed again.

"Um..." Louis gulped.

"Aw, c'mon, Louis." Venkman said mischieviously. "You finally have a girlfriend you won't lose to one of us. I promise."

Neemon screamed in terror as Hanumon grabbed him. "Ah'll have you know Ah'm not the kinda' girl to go all the way on the first date. Well, actually, Ah am..."

Thunderballmon was planted in Louis's lap, stroking his glasses. "So do you come here often, Sweet Stuff?"

"Peter, I think you're enjoying this too much..." Winston finally said.

"Probably." Venkman replied.

Then everybody was thrown around by the Trailmon coming to an abrupt stop.

"Look what you've done!!!" Thunderballmon screamed indignantly. "You got chocolate in my peanut butter!!!"

"Oh yeah?!" Hanumon screamed back, just as indignant. "You got your peanut butter in my chocolate!!!"

And with that Hanumon and Thunderballmon started brawling again.

Winston looked at the others. "You guys all right?"

Neemon, Bokomon, and Palmon all nodded.

"Trailmon, Dude, what the heck happened? We there?" Venkman asked.

"Nope." Trailmon replied. "The track's blocked!!!"

Venkman looked outside. "Oh great..."

A ten-foot creature standing upright, covered and white fur, and weilding a couple of rather large axes was standing on the track. It laughed deeply and evilly.

"What..what's happening?" Louis muttered.

"I think we're being mugged by Sasquatch." Venkman deadpanned.

"Again?" Winston rolled his eyes.

A creature that looked half human woman, half bird was hovering nearby. "Prepare for trouble!!!" she said.

"And make it double!!!" the snow monster joined it.

"To bring the world more devestation..."

"To unite all peoples in consternation..."

"To make it all up as we go along..."

"To beam Shonen Knife concerts to the stars above..."

"Zephyrmon!!!"

**_Zephyrmon  
ID 439 Codex F-61  
Attribute: Variable  
Type: Bird Digimon  
Level: Hybrid-B  
Techniques: Plasma Rod, Hurricane Yell _**

"Korikakumon!!!"

**_Korikakumon  
ID 441 Codex F-59  
Attribute: Variable  
Type: Animal Digimon  
Level: Hybrid-B  
Techniques: Avalanche Axes, Frozen Arrowheads _**

"Team Blizzard, blast off at the speed of light!!!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!!!"

Venkman and Winston just looked at each other. "You have got to be kidding me..." Venkman finally said.

"You got that right." Winston agreed.

"It is our mortal enemies, whom we've never met before!!!" Hanumon shouted, now somehow wearing a ballcap that he made a production of twisting backward. "Thunderballmon, I chose you!!!"

Thunderballmon jumped out of the Trailmon, and charged the two intruders, shouting "Thunder!!! Thunder thunder thunder!!!" all the way.

Hanumon cried. "Thunder Volt!!!"

"Thundeeeeeeeer!!!" Thunderballmon shouted, sending an electrical attack flying. It knocked Zephyrmon out of the sky.

"Shut up, you little unchi..." Korikakumon snarled, smacking the smaller Digimon with one of his axes. Thunderballmon was sent flying.

"Looks like Thunderballmon is blasting off again..." Hanumon said.

Palmon leaned out of the Trailmon. "YOU'RE IN THE WRONG MONSTER TAMER ANIME FOR THAT, IDIOTS!!!" she shouted, in obvious exasperation.

Korikakkumon turned to Zephyrmon. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Zephyrmon replied. "It just took me by surprise more than anything else..."

Hanumon jumped out of the Trailmon. He was now wearing a red costume. "We need the Flying Jelly Attack, now!!! Go go Digi Rangers!!!"

"Plasma Rod!!!" Zephyrmon replied, blasting Hanumon before he could get the jar of jam he was holding open.

"Now then...any of the rest of you gonna put up some trouble?" Korikakkumon snarled with gleeful menace.

"Just when I thought this place couldn't get any stupider..." Venkman shook his head.

"Obtain their Fractal Codes" the female voice they'd heard before, the one Veemon had identified as "Lady Ophanimon", came out of Venkman and Winston's Digivices. "Zephyrmon and Korikakkumon are the Beast Spirits of Wind and Ice. If you procure them, your friends will attain greater power..."

"I think that goes along with what I was thinkin' anyway..." Winston smirked. "Shall we, Doctor Venkman?"

"Let's shall, Doctor Zeddemore..."

"But Winston isn't..." Louis started to say.

"Who are these two jackasses?" Zephyrmon sneered as Winston and Venkman got off the train.

"With that foul mouth, it's no surprise you're Janine's other Spirit..." Venkman retorted. "I'd say pick on someone as ugly as you two are, but I used that gag already..."

"Either hand over your valuables or get pounded." Korikakumon snarled.

"Here's our answer..." Winston replied, arming his Digivice. "Execute Spirit Evolution!!!"

The smug looks on Zephyrmon and Korikakkumon's faces fell just a bit when they were suddenly facing Agnimon and Lobomon.

"Popcorn?" Thunderballmon said to Hanumon.

"Don't mind if Ah do..." Hanumon replied, taking the whole bag and dumping it into his mouth.

Thunderballmon shouted some obscenities and they started fighting again. Palmon sighed wearily.

"They should've asked me about fighting." Trailmon said. "I could've given them special high intensity training!"

Palmon sighed wearily again.

"This is just about the most incredible fight I've ever seen!" Hanumon remarked, watching the four Hybrids go at it.

"I know...it makes our battles look like nothing." Thunderballmon agreed.

"That's because you hit like a little girl." Hanumon quipped.

The two brawled again, and then looked up to see that the real battle was just about finished.

"...you give up yet?..." Korikakumon asked, on the ground with numerous lightsaber wounds.

"Look Winston, fried chicken!!!" Agnimon shouted, pointing to the currently burning Zephyrmon.

The two robbers began to distort, the fractal codes swirling around them.

"I think this is where we do that 'Obtain their fractal codes' bit..." Lobomon suggested.

"It still sounds dirty to me." Agnimon joked.

A few seconds later, the Beast Spirits were contained in Winston and Venkman's Digivices, and lying on the ground in Korikakumon and Zephyrmon's places were a little white dinosaur and a bird with singed pink feathers.

**_SnowAgumon  
ID 185 Codex A-61  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Reptile Digimon  
Level: (III) Rookie  
Data Size: 20.0G  
Techniques: Little Blizzard, Ice Claw _**

**_Biyomon  
ID 010 Codex A-45  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Bird Digimon  
Level: (III) Rookie  
Data Size: 15.0G  
Techniques: Spiral Twister, Pecking Attack, Violin Attack _**

"I smell burnt feathers..." SnowAgumon groaned.

"Shut up..." Biyomon snarled.

"Looks like Team Blizzard is blasting off again..." Venkman smirked, high-fiving Neemon.

"I hope Ray, Egon, and the others are doing okay..." Winston wondered to himself, looking at the sky.

* * *

**Elsewhere **

* * *

Egon Spengler studied the forest around him. He couldn't even remember how long he'd been running since they fled Seraphimon's castle. He looked at his Digivice again, wondering if there was some way to use it to contact the others. So far, he had been unsuccessful, but that didn't keep him from continuing to try. 

He turned back to the makeshift campsight he and Janine had set up once they felt safe in assuming that KingEtemon hadn't sent an army of giant dinosaurs to follow them. "How's he doing?"

"He seems to be breathing..." Janine answered. "But Adonai, this place is screwy. How a giant angel can turn into this..."

Lord Seraphimon, Celestial of Hope--or what was left of him after Etemon absorbed a vast chunk of his power--lay on the ground, and did indeed seem a far cry from the armored angel lord. He was now an oblong, roundish creature the size of a large cat, with four stubby legs and a set of wings coming out of where his ears might have normally been, with a soft furry pelt in two-tone orange and tan.

Egon shook his head. "Ray's the one who understands all of this. Hm...the Digivice is registering Seraphimon's new configuration..."

**_Patamon  
ID 014 Codex A-31  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Mammal Digimon  
Level: (III) Rookie  
Data Size: 20.0G  
Techniques: Boom Bubble, Slamming Attack _**

"Patamon?" Janine repeated. "He looks like a giant flying gerbil..."

"Perhaps so." Egon agreed. "But he's still also knows far more than we do about this place. Perhaps he will have some idea how we can contact Peter and the others, not to mention finding this 'Ophanimon' being..."

"Ungh...I feel like the floor of a taxi cab..."

"I know this situation is tiring, Janine, but..."

"Egon...I didn't say anything..."

The two humans looked at each other, then back to where Patamon lay. The little Digimon was now awake, and when he finished a huge yawn he stared at both of them with his very large blue eyes.

"You two look so much bigger than before..." Patamon spoke. Shockingly, his voice's pitch and tone were indistinguishable from the very confused Janine Melnitz's.

"Fascinating..." Egon mused.

"Fascinating?" Janine said. "What is this? Is the flying hamster trying to mock me or something?"

Patamon looked hurt. "What? Of course not...I just..." he looked down at himself. "Now this makes sense--you're not bigger, I'm smaller. You saved me before Etemon could absorb all of my data and destroy me, but I still lost enough that I was regressed to my Rookie level form."

"And the voice?' Janine asked suspiciously.

"Hey, lay off! This is how I talk in this form!!! It's my natural voice, I swear! Ask Ophanimon when we find her!!!"

Janine cast a skunk eye at Egon. "You had better not be laughing about this..." He was, indeed, holding his hand over his mouth to prevent just such a reaction. "And I swear if you _ever_ tell Dr. Venkman about this..."

"Anyway, er...Patamon. We are supposed to find this Ophanimon?" Egon said, trying to get the conversation back on track.

Patamon shook his head (really more the front part of his body, as there was no distinct neck). "So much of my data was stolen...my memories are scrambled, but...I seem to remember the phrase 'Rose Morning Star'."

"Perhaps more memories will resurface in time. Transformations such as this can be expected to produce a certain degree of confusion..."

"Egon knows what he's talking about here." Janine rolled her eyes affectionately. "Beetlemon isn't the first time Egon's been turned into something strange. He's been turned into a Netherworld spirit, a cartoon character, a Hulk-like monster, and even a werechicken..."

"Werechicken?" Patamon considered the concept. "Now that sounds wierd..."

"Says the flying gerbil."

"WereKokatorimon..." Patamon chuckled, rolling on the ground. "Ophanimon knows how to pick'em!"

* * *

"Unglaublich...that one as talented as myself is going to die so so unspectacularly..." 

The small green bird fluttered furiously, dodging amongst the trees.

**_Falcomon  
ID --- Codex H-73  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Bird Digimon  
Level: (III) Rookie  
Data Size: 15.0G  
Techniques: Falco Rush, Scratch Smash, Rok Me Amadeus _**

"You ain't gonna get away from us forever, Falcomon!!!" a loud voice shouted. "Howling Star!!!" There a sound of whirring, and trees breaking apart.

The sound was much too close for Falcomon's comfort.

"I'll burn this whole sprocking forest down around you if I have to!!!" a different, but no less angry voice, added.

"Mein ass is about to become Geschichte..."

He flew further, trying to muster all of the speed he could, but he knew it was only a matter of time...

Then he got a different shock as he flew into a clearing. A Rookie Digimon and two other creatures he didn't know what to make of. "Vas ist?!" he managed to cry out before, so surprised by what he saw, he hit a tree hard.

* * *

"...Digivice identifies it as a Falcomon, another Rookie level Digimon." a deep voice said 

"I think he's waking up." a higher voice said.

"Are you all right?" the same higher voice said, though he could swear it came from the other side of him.

"Ja...Ich bin..." Falcomon fluttered his eyes open. "Vas ist..."

"You hit that tree hard--I take it you were in a big hurry?" one of the creatures he couldn't quite identify...the one in the lavendar and the red hair...said.

"I wish we had some recovery chips..." the Rookie Digimon--a Patamon--said, in the exact same voice as the lavendar creature.

"I think I hit mein kopf too hard..." Falcomon shook his head. "I could swear..."

"They do sound alike." the other unidentifed creature, the taller one with the fairer man, informed him. "What happened?"

"What..." Falcomon jumped up. "Die Codes..."

"Don't get up!" Patamon shouted. "You're still hurt!"

"Waitaminute..." the redhaired on muttered. "His name's _Falco_mon and he has a German accent?"

"You don't understand! I was being chased, and if they catch up they'll..."

Practically on cue, there was a loud crash, and a blast of heat.

"Get down!!!" the taller being shouted, putting himself in the way.

"Oh sheist..." Falcomon inhaled.

His pursuers lumbered out of the bushes. One was walking upright, with a muscular build and dark red armor accented with bits of silver and gold. He had a dragonlike appearance, with wings that resembled fire and a long tail.

**_BurningGreymon  
ID 433 Codex F-54  
Attribute: Variable  
Type: Dark Dragon Digimon  
Level: Hybrid-B  
Techniques: Pyro Barrage, Wildfire Tsunami _**

"Well well well..." BurningGreymon guffawed. "I think we finally caught up with our pidgeon..."

The other one walked on all fours, and looked like some sort of robot wolf with giant blades on his back. He was mostly white, with blueish and gold highlights.

**_KendoGarurumon  
ID 435 Codex F-27  
Attribute: Variable  
Type: Android Digimon  
Level: Hybrid-B  
Techniques: Wolf Fang Laser, Howling Star _**

"So which do you want, BG?" KendoGarurumon snarled with cheerful malice. "The white meat or the dark meat?" The giant blades on his back swung forward.

"I'm pretty flexible on that." BurningGreymon replied, raising one of his arms, flame playing around one end of the shield attached to it. "Other than a preference for well done..."

"Just one moment..." the tall one said. "What business do you have with Falcomon?"

"None of yours, wierdo. Just what species are you, anyway? I ain't never seen nothin' like you before..." BurningGreymon snorted, knocking the guy back.

"Egon!" the redhaired creature called out.

"Heh heh..." KendoGarurumon said. "This one looks very downloadable..."

"You wanna find out what I am, Alpo breath? Try this on for size--EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!"

Falcomon just about wet himself at what happened next. A swirl of fractal codes surrounded the redhaired creature, and when they faded in her place stood the Legendary Warrior of Wind...

"Kazemon!!!"

The two bullies shrunk back, looking more than a little confused.

"Another Legendary Warrior?" Falcomon inhaled.

"Oh yeah?' KendoGarurumon finally sputtered. "We've got Legendary powers too...and there's only one of you..."

"That's what you think, you...Hooligans."

The voice was the same as the blond-haired creature, but it came from the body of the Warrior of Thunder, Beetlemon.

"You okay, Egon?"

"No injuries, Janine. Now then, I believe as Peter might say, it's time to throw down on somebody..."

"Be cautious, Ghostbusters of Earth." a voice came from nowhere Falcomon could identify.

"Ophanimon!" Patamon cried.

"BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon are the Beast Spirits of Fire and Light. Obtain their fractal codes, and your friends will attain greater power."

"More Legendary Warriors..." KendoGarurumon gave a toothy grin. "TyrantKabuterimon will reward us handsomely if we bring him some more spirits..."

"You'll have to get them first, and that ain't happening..." Kazemon snarled, smashing BurningGreymon with a Tempest Twist.

"What she said..." Beetlemon added, evading KendoGarurumon's Wolf Fang Laser attack.

Realization dawned on Falcomon. "Analogs...they're Analogs...they're the DigiDestined!"

"Yep!" Patamon smirked.

"I'll destroy you!!!" BurningGreymon shouted.

"Not when you're that slow!" Kazemon retorted.

Egon was coming to a similar conclusion. _Comparing KendoGarurumon to Lobomon, KendoGarurumon has greater power but less speed._

But Beetlemon's host was not a brawler on his best day. KendoGarurumon pressed his firepower advantage, catching the physicist/Warrior of Thunder in a fussilade of Wolf Fang Laser attacks...Egon zigged when he should have zagged, and took one blast dead on, knocking him into a tree hard.

Which in turn brought a moment of distraction to Kazemon. "Egon!" she shouted.

"Wildfire Tsunami!!!" BurningGreymon howled, unleashing his devestating attack.

"Oh no!" Patamon shouted.

"By die Codes..." Falcomon inhaled.

He gulped hard as the two Beast Spirits advanced on their dazed opponents.

"Leave zem alone!!!" Falcomon shouted. "It's me you schwine want, right?!"

BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon turned to face him. "Pretty brave of you, Falcomon..." KendoGarurumon had to admit.

"Yeah...I would have expected a chickenshit little...chicken like you to have cut and run while we were busy with the light work..." BurningGreymon gloated.

"You still have to deal with me!" Patamon shouted. "Boom Bubble!!!"

The Boom Bubble glanced off of BurningGreymon's armor without any effect. The giant monster ofhandedly swatted Patamon away.

_I should have run..._ Falcomon admitted to himself. _But why couldn't I? I don't know these people...they don't know me...but they jumped right in and fought to save my sorry tailfeathers from these two monsters...if only I could repay the favor...if only I could save **them**..._

"You annoyed us for the last time, Falcomon..." KendoGarurumon sneered.

"Prepare to become one with the Codes." BurningGreymon leered. "And maybe my new feather duster..."

And then Falcomon felt it. In the moment he felt regret...in the moment he wished to save these people who had protected him...he felt a new, unfamiliar light welling within him.

"Gah! What?!" BurningGreymon exclaimed, as a swirl of fractal codes surrounded Falcomon.

_"Falcomon...Digivolve to..."_

The transformation made him much larger, more feral, almost dinosaur-like, with large wings tipped with clawlike blades, and boney highlights.

**_Diatrymon  
ID --- Codex H-75  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Ancient Bird Digimon  
Level: (IV) Champion  
Data Size: 20.0G  
Techniques: Destruction Roar, Mega Dash Impact _**

"Diatrymon!!!!"

"What the shock..."

Diatrymon was as surprised as anyone by his sudden transformation, but kept his wits about him enough to know that this was exactly the chance he was praying for. _So don't blow it, Dumkopf..._ 'DESTRUCTION ROAR!!!"

The blast threw KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon back.

"Mega Dash Impact!!!" Diatrymon cried, taking to the air and bodily divebombing the two confused opponents.

"You all right, Egon?" Kazemon said, helping Beetlemon up.

"I'll live. I fear combat will never be my strong suit, even as a Digimon..."

"That's because you're a lover, not a fighter." She smirked at him.

"Um..." _Thank Einstein I can't blush in this body..._

"Is that Falcomon?" Kazemon asked.

"Yes." Patamon, now more or less back to his senses himself, confirmed. "Though he's Diatrymon now..."

"Fascinating." Beetlemon mused. "Presumably derived from diatrymiformes, an order of now-extinct birds that included carnivorous, flightless birds known as the 'birds of terror.'..."

At that point, with Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Diatrymon working together, the result was pretty inevitable. A few minutes later, BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon lay in a defeated heap, fractal codes whirling around them.

"Now what was it Ray said..." Beetlemon mused, activating his Digivice. "Ah yes...Fractal Code Digitize!!!"

The Beast Spirits of Fire and Light were transferred to Egon and Janine's D-Tectors, and their now defeated opponents were transformed to their original forms, muttering in pain.

**_Flamon  
ID 499 Codex F-91  
Attribute: Variable  
Type: Wizard Digimon  
Level: (III) Rookie  
Techniques: Flame Tail, Baby Salamander _**

**_Strabimon  
ID 512 Codex G-53  
Attribute: Variable  
Type: Wizard Digimon  
Level: (III) Rookie  
Techniques: Licht Nagel, Licht Bein _**

Diatrymon shrieked at them, and the two ran off as fast as they could. They noticed Flamon was leaving a liquid trail behind him as he went.

"Ach du lieber..." Diatrymon said as he reverted back to Falcomon. "Dat Digivolution shtuff sure takes a lot out of one..."

Beetlemon and Kazemon had similarly reverted to Egon and Janine. "Why were those two after you, anyway?" Janine asked.

"They're just a couple of bullies." Falcomon shook his head. "They vork for TyrantKabuterimon, the local burgermeister. I was there, I was weaker than them...they didn't need any more reason."

"Well, thank you for your help." Patamon nodded. "We are..." he paused, measuring his words. "Emissaries from the Celestial of Hope. We need to reach the Rose Morning Star, but we're...um..."

"Very very lost." Janine added.

Falcomon rubbed his beak with one wing. "I am still very much in your debt. Dere is a Trailmon line a couple of kilobytes to the North--I can take you at least that far..."

"Sounds good to me." Egon nodded. Janine and Patamon nodded too, making the exact same grunt of agreement, and the foursome set off to the North.

Falcomon began to sing.

_Er war ein Punker und er lebte in der großen Stadt  
Es war in Wien, war Vienna, wo er alles tat  
Er hatte Schulden , denn er trank, doch ihn liebten alle Frauen debts  
Und jede rief: Come on, rock me Amadeus  
Er war Superstar, er war populär,  
Er war so exaltiert, because er hatte Flair,  
Er war ein Virtuose, war ein Rockidol,  
Und alles rief: Come on, and rock me Amadeus! _

* * *

To Be Continued 

* * *

Rock Me Amadeus written by Rob and Ferdi Bolland and Falco.

* * *

#31170/35137-42207u  
GB-090/Digi-2563 


	4. Chapter 4

** Digibusters, Part Four **

By Fritz Baugh

* * *

**The Digital World**

* * *

"This just bites..." Ray Stantz muttered to himself ruefully. 

"We do seem to be doing a lot of running today..." Veemon agreed.

"We could Digivolve..." Ray suggested.

"Do you think we even can after that thing Etemon did to us?" Veemon replied.

"Good point..."

* * *

Three lizards wearing body armor and carrying M-16's came out of the brush. 

"No sign of the intruders, Sir!" the one on the left barked.

They were all bluish, though their skin was spottled in a way that made it look like a camoflage pattern.

**_ Commandramon  
ID --- Codex H-45  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Level: (III) Rookie  
Data Size: 15.0G  
Techniques: M-16 Assassin, DCD Bomb _**

"TyrantKabuterimon is not going to be happy with us if we let these intruders get away, Sarge..." the one on the right said.

The one in the middle had stripes on his helmet and a big, unlit cigar stump in his mouth. "Then we're going to make sure they _don't_ get away, Corporal."

* * *

"There does seem to be a lot of chasing around in this world..." Ray sighed, he and Veemon taking a quick stop because they absolutely had to. 

"Well, the Digital World can be a vicious place..." Veemon replied. "It can be very Darwinistic: Digimon can get stronger by deleting other Digimon and absorbing their fractal codes. The strong get stronger, the weak get sent back to Primary Village to start all over again."

Ray had to chuckle. "Just our luck the lizards with guns are after _us..._ My buddy Winston--the one with the Lobomon spirit--he's the one who survived an actual war. Or my older brother--he's still in the Air Force..."

Veemon was picking around on the ground. "It'd help if there was something to eat here...even if Etemon's whammy is worn off I still don't have the energy..."

Gunfire erupted all around them. The voices of the Commandramon howled their bloodlust (except for the one that shouted "Watch where you're aiming that thing!!!")

_I can't believe this...after Gozer, and Cthulhu, and all the rest, I'm gonna be done in by triggerhappy reptiles in a video game...it's not fair...I never even told Elaine how..._

Then there was a different noise. The loud roar of engines.

More gunfire. The Commandramon shouting, including one clear call of "Unchiiiii!!!"

An electric crackle. A deep metallic voice shouting "Electron Cannon!!!"

Explosions.

More shouts from the Commandramon.

Another crackle and explosion.

The Sarge shouting "Retreeeeeeeeeat!!!"

"Something...just scared off the Commandramon..." Veemon felt compelled to state the obvious.

"That doesn't necessarily mean it was friendly" Ray pointed out.

They neverthless peeked up, and saw the Commandramon's attacker. It was a Digimon that looked vaguely like some kind of tank with robotic features, it's arms ending in in cannons, it's "legs" being massive caterpillar treads, and another giant cannon barrel extending out of its head.

**_ MetalKabuterimon  
ID 437 Codex F-57  
Attribute: Variable  
Type: Android Digimon  
Level: Hybrid-B  
Data Size: 50.0G  
Techniques: Electron Cannon, Bolo Thunder _**

"That'll teach those punks to mess with my tree..." MetalKabuterimon rumbled.

"MetalKabuterimon?!" Ray shouted, jumping out of the bushes. "Egon!!! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!!!"

"Wha--?" Veemon exclaimed, shocked, so shocked he actually jumped up to follow him.

"Hold it right there!!!" MetalKabuterimon snarled, aiming his right arm at Ray.

"Egon, I know from the show the Beast Spirits are hard to control, but it's me, Ray, I..." Then Ray felt like kicking himself. So much else here hadn't matched up the cartoon, but here he blundered in after a very massive assumption that it did. "You're...not Egon, are you?"

"Considering that I have no idea who you're talking about..."

Veemon jumped out. "Er, listen, those guys you fragged? They were chasing us, so I hope that means 'Enemy of my enemy' and all that...er, I hope?"

MetalKabuterimon lowered his guns. "If the Commandramon are trying to delete you, that means you're probably all right. Besides...I'm quite curious about what an Analog is doing in the Digital World."

"Um..." Ray said, not sure what reaction he should have.

"Not here, though. As they say, 'they'll soon return, and in greater numbers' Follow me." MetalKabuterimon prompted.

They were led to a particular tree, which MetalKabuterimen told them to go into. Recognizing the "hiding tree" idea from the first episode of the anime, Ray stepped inside. "More like a 'living tree' in this case."

"It's nothing fancy, but I call it home..." MetalKabuterimon said as he entered behind them.

Ray looked around. There were various books, and a laptop computer. _It looks like Izzy's computer from the show...the iFruit or whatever they called it..._. The screensaver featured various sexy poses from the foxlike Digimon Renamon...

"Er...this place looks a little...um..cozy for a healthy fella like you..." Veemon pointed out. He kept looking back at the screensaver. _I want one like that..._

MetalKabuterimon chuckled, and there was a flourish of fractal codes. MetalKabuterimon was replaced with a Digimon closer to Veemon's size, one looking like a ladybug with an armored carapace. "Well, I have no doubt MetalK would only be able to use my toilet _once_..." he quipped, in a somewhat pitched voice.

**_ Tentomon  
ID 011 Codex A-59  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Insectoid Digimon  
Level: (III) Rookie  
Data Size: 15.0G  
Techniques: Super Shocker, Talon Attack _**

"Tentomon!" Ray shouted.

"I have that name trademarked, you know." Tentomon quipped. "You now owe me one quarter of a Digidollar."

"Um...does it look like I have pockets on this thing?" Veemon retorted.

Tentomon managed a dry laugh. "I'll bill you later. Now...please, tell me why you're making so much trouble in my peaceful little forest?"

* * *

"...Intruders in Sector Twelve were sighted and pursued." the Seargeant Commandramon reported. "We had neared the prey when enemy M-K appeared." 

"MetalKabuterimon..." the Commandramon's shadowy superior rumbled.

"Enemy M-K opened fire, and I lost troopers Stoner and Buchanan..."

"By the Tyrant's Mandibles, I am becoming tired of this...it is time I have it out with MetalKabuterimon once and for all." the giant leader turned. "O'Reilly, Gramm, you're Sergeant Gingrich's new unit..."

The two Commandramon looked at each other and gulped.

So did the Sarge. "I...have to go back out there again?"

"What is the matter with you, you turning into some kind of little baby ChickenHawkmon or something?!" the leader screamed, throwing his own cigar. It hit the Sarge on the head, knocking him down. "We will be pursing our enemy--and I will see to his elimination _personally_..."

* * *

"...And then after Leomon got deleted, we kinda got seperated in the mess." Ray was just about finished explaining. "Peter and Winston grabbed Slimer and Louis and ran off one way, Janine had Seraphimon and went with Egon a second direction, and Veemon and I ended up going a third." 

"And now you're here..." Tentomon nooded. "Curiouser and curiouser..."

"You think you can help us get to the Rose Morning Star?" Veemon asked.

"That's quite a distance." Tentomon answered. "There is a Trailmon line on the other side of the Garrison, but to get there, well, we have a long walk around the Garrison."

"The Garrison?" Veemon asked.

"The hideout of those Commandramon. They're here to enforce the rule of the local lord, an unpleasant fellow called TyrantKabuterimon. Gives the entire Kabuterimon family a bad name, I say. They were running pretty roughshod over everyone until I found the Spirit..."

"You mean the Beast Spirit of Thunder." Ray nodded. "It's what lets you turn into MetalKabuterimon. Like I explained, one of my friends has the Human Spirit of Thunder, so when I first saw you I thought maybe you were him, that maybe he'd found the other Thunder Spirit."

Ray's Digivice suddenly started beeping. Ophanimon's voice called out "Obtain the Beast Spirit of Thunder...with it, your friend will attain greater power, the power he needs."

Tentomon jumped back. "He can't have it!!!" he shouted. "I found it, and it's the only hope we have to defeat the Tyrant!!!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!!!" Veemon put himself between Ray and Tentomon. "Let's not get hasty here!"

Ray looked at his Digivice sadly. "I'm not taking anything from anybody. Especially not when it's needed here. It'd help, but we'll just have to find a way without it."

Tentomon was quiet for a few seconds. "Just so we're clear on that..."

There was a knock at the tree. "Tentomon!!!" a breathy voice said.

"Gabo!" Tentomon responded, and leaned outside the tree. A second later, another reptilian Digimon, this one wearing a blueish-grey pelt, appeared.

**_ Gabumon  
ID 009 Codex A-18  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Reptile Digimon  
Level: (III) Rookie  
Data Size: 20.0G  
Techniques: Blue Blaster, Horn Attack _**

"The Commandramon are back!" Gabo explained. "And they're not alone--their leader is with them, and he's..." Gabumon shivered. "Horrible. He's already deleted Psychemon and Aururamon..."

Tentomon ran outside, and saw a plume of smoke in the west. "This will not be allowed!!!"

Ray and Veemon moved beside him. "Let us help..." Veemon explained. "We owe you one for saving our outputs from those guys earlier."

"Plus I just don't like it when big guys pick on little guys." Ray nodded. "We've eaten, so we have more than enough energy now..."

"It will be an honor to fight alongside a fellow Legendary Warrior." Tentomon nodded. He pulled out an item, like an idol, that looked a miniature MetalKabuterimon. "Execute--Spirit Evolution!!!"

With a swirl of fractal codes, Tentomon was gone. "MetalKabuterimon!!!"

Ray pulled out his Digivice. "Time to see if the Dark Network has worn off...Execute, Spirit Evolution!!!"

Ray was relieved to be transformed, once more, into the Human Spirit of Ice. "Kumamon!!!"

"Oh yeah, the whoopass can now commence..." Veemon grinned. _"Veemon...digivolve to... Veedramon!!!"_

Gabo was clearly impressed. "Whoa..."

"Time to take out the trash..." MetalKabuterimon rumbled.

* * *

"Full barrage!!!" Sergeant Gingrich, the lead Commandramon, shouted. His two subordinates, Gramm and O'Reilly, continued to indiscriminantly hose the forest down with M-16 fire. 

"That's quite enough of that..." the metallic rumble of MetalKabuterimon broke in, and the Commandramon found themselves knocked back by Bolo Fire.

"Let's play this cool!" Kumamon added. "Crystal Freeze!!!" he shot out an ice beam at the two Commandramon subordinates, one of which shot himself in the foot in the panic.

"This forest ain't big enough for all of us, so somebody's gonna leave. I nominate you!" Veedramon said, then unleashed a Vee Nova Blast at Sergeant Gingrich.

"Gyaaaahhh!!!"

"I shot myself in the foot!!! I want my Mommy!!!"

"Can I surrender now?"

It's just about then that MetalK, Kumamon, and Veedramon's moment of euphoria vanished in a blaze of bullets and explosions directed, this time, against _them_

"So...I meet the famous MetalKabuterimon at last..." a voice just as deep and metallic as MetalK's, but oozing with menace, surrounded them all. "Let's see if you're worth the trouble you've been causing us..."

"Go get'm Sir!" the Sarge called out from where he was cowering.

"Shut up!!!" the superior snarled back. "You ChickenHawkmon are an embarrassment to the D-Brigade!!! I'd shoot you myself except I didn't want to do the f---ing paperwork!!!"

Ray gathered his wits and took a look at their new foe. At first glance, he actually had to admit there was a little bit of a resemblance to MetalKabuterimon--he was about the same size, and like thier ally their enemy had caterpillar treads for legs. His hands ended in metallic spikes, and several large, ugly cannons were coming from his back. His upper body was unshirted, and blue, and his head was reptilian.

**_ Tankdramon  
ID --- Codex H-54  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Machine Digimon  
Level: (V) Ultimate  
Data Size: 30.0G  
Techniques: Striper Cannon, Blast Gattling _**

"Tankdramon..." Veedramon observed. "He probably used to be a Commandramon himself two Digivolutions ago..."

"Ultimate level?" Kumamon realized. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Now take my greeting, nume-sludges, in the name of TyrantKabuterimon" Tankdramon howled. "Blast Gattling!!!"

The forest erupted again in another fussillade of violence, noise, and explosions.

"You think that baby barrage scares me?!" MetalK retorted. "Eat Bolo Thunder, you ugly pile of scrap metal!!!"

More noise and explosions.

"Haw! You call that an attack!?" Tankdramon chortled, unleashing another round of Blast Gattlings.

"That the best you can do?!" MetalK made a dismissive noise and fired back.

Kumamon, under cover with Veedramon, shook his head. "I don't think this is helping at all..."

"No kidding." Veedramon agreed. "Next thing you know they'll start waving their outputs at each other."

"I mean every attack damages the forest even more. We gotta do something to end this fight quick!"

"You don't know how right you are..." Veedramon mused enigmatically.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if it's true...but I heard something once about Tankdramon. If he's losing...and has the time..." Veedramon paused. "Well, let's just say it would not be good."

Anyway a few minutes later, the battle was over and...

Did I have you going? At least for a second?

"When I defeat you TyrantKabuterimon will give me a promotion! Maybe he'll make me the governor of this shithole! All I have to do is defeat you!!!" Tankdramon snarled, firing some more rounds at MetalKabuterimon.

The rounds hit MetalK, but his armor took the brunt of it. He fired back, his own electrical attacks being absorbed by Tankdramon's shell.

"Tankdramon is probably grounding himself somehow..." Ray mused. "That's why MetalK's attacks aren't doing maximum damage..."

Veedramon's eyes glazed over. "Huhwha?"

"Haw haw haw haw haw!!!" Tankdramon gloated, spraying the area with more bullets. "I figured you out, Bug Boy...I heard you used electricity in your attacks! You won't do shit to me, because I'm grounded!"

Kumamon levelled his own weapon. "Crystal Freeze!!!" An icy beam shot onto Tankdramon.

"You expect this pissant baby attack to hurt me?!" Tankdramon chortled. "Hang in there, I'll make some popsickles out of you once I'm done with the scrap metal."

"Now, Vee!!!" Kumamon shouted

"Vee Nova Blast!!!" Veedramon shouted, firing his distinctive, wedge-shaped energy burst into Tankdramon. It slammed into the giant Ultimate, but didn't really hurt him very much. All it did was melt the coating of ice Kumamon had just shot over him into a watery glaze.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Tankdramon chortled again.

"Truth to tell..." Kumamon grinned. "No..."

Tankdramon looked confused. "No?"

"Now, MetalK!!!" Veedramon grinned.

"Electron Cannon!!!" MetalKabuterimon shouted, a flow of energy gathering into the giant barrel on top of his head.

This time, the attack hit Tankdramon hard, enveloping him in a coruscating electrical light show.

_Thank goodness, whether Digimon have the same kind of skin oils humans do or not, all the greases and stuff in his weapondry did the trick._ Ray mused to himself. _The water aquired enough impurities to be electroconductive, and even his grounding didn't save him from that._

"not...not bad at all, punks..." the woozy Tankdramon muttered. "too bad you still lose..."

"Excuse me, but I don't see us on the ground with our asses whipped." Veedramon retorted, doing an endzone dance.

"Striper Cannon...activate!!!" Tankdramon sneered.

Veedramon stopped dead in his track mid-dance.

"Oh Unchiiii!!!" the three Commandramon shouted, and ran off as fast as they could, each leaving a smelly pink pile behind them.

"What in..." Ray sputtered.

Veedramon suddenly looked very very nervous. "That's what I was tryin' to warn about earlier...the Striper Cannon is like, thermonuclear or something."

"Everything within a thirty kilometer radius will be destroyed." Tankdramon grinned. "Enjoy your victory, suckers--all thirty second of it!"

"Oh crap..." Ray inhaled, once again experiencing a moment of dread and regret.

"Maybe I can blast him to pixels before the Striper Cannon fires..." MetalKabuterimon suggested.

"That'll just make it go off quicker!" Tankdramon grinned.

Ray started to think hard. _Maybe I can deactivate the Cannon...but then, first I'd have to get close enough to study the systems, and there's no telling if it even works like any conventional Earth tech even though this place is based on Earth computer data or at least that's what we think..._

Veedramon started to golf clap.

All three of the other Digimon looked at him.

"Good job, Tankie...you got us beat. Gonna blow yourself and us to smithereens. Well, I mean, let's be accurate: yourself, us, the forest, and two of the Legendary Warrior Spirits." Veedramon said, shrugging. "Kind defeats the purpose, right? Blowing up the stuff you came to capture? I bet old TyrantK will be pretty pissed..."

Tankdramon looked just a little spooked. "I'll be dead...why should I care?"

Veedramon shrugged again. "Yeah...never mind what it'll mean for the D-Brigade, right?"

"What?" Tankdramon asked.

"You not only didn't complete the mission, you blew the objective up so that nobody will ever get it. Why, if the D-Brigade doesn't blacklist your service record out of the shame of it, ol' TyrantK will probably outlaw them and have the rest of them wiped out."

Tankdramon's poker face was starting to crumble.

"'Course I guess ol' TyrantK could forgive them for your screw-up. We all know what a nice, tolerant, forgiving leader TyrantKabuterimon is..."

Tankdramon's eyes bulged.

"Tankdramon, destroyer of the D-Brigade, that's what they'll remember you as..."

Tankdramon started to wave his arms frantically. "No! No! No! I won't let you talk me into doing that!!! Striper Cannon shut down!!! I may have been beaten, but the D-Brigade will endure!"

"Thank you very much!" Veedramon grinned amiably, right before he and MetalKabuterimon beat him unconscious.

"Hey...you little creeps!!!" MetalKabuterimon shouted. "Come take your thoroughly whipped boss out of here!!!"

The three Commandramon slunk back. "Do we have to?" Sgt. Gingrich asked.

MetalKabuterimon didn't even answer vocally--he just waved one of his gun arms at them.

Sweating, straining, and swearing, the three Commandramon picked Tankdramon up and shuffled off.

Kumamon reverted to the eight year-old version of Ray Stantz. "You must have some of Peter's data in you after all--that was just like one of those cons he'd pull."

Veedramon reverted to Veemon. "Well, I guess since Venkman does start with the letter 'V'..."

MetalKabuterimon reverted to Tentomon. He looked at the Beast Spirit of Thunder idol for a few seconds. "I really can't let you take this...I'll need it when Tankdramon recovers, and comes back for more. And to take down TyrantKabuterimon himself..."

Ray nodded. "I understand, Tentomon. Just give us the directions we need to get to the Trailmon, and we'll go. We'll find out a way to beat KingEtemon without the Beast Spirit..."

Tentomon waved a dismissive claw. "You didn't let me finish! There is a mutually workable solution--since it will take a while for the D-Brigade to find out and deal with this, I can leave the forest for a brief time. I will go with you, your Egon friend can use the Beast Spirit to help defeat KingEtemon, and then since you'll be returning to your world I can get it back--maybe even get the Human Spirit in the process!"

Ray grinned. "I think that will be more than acceptable! Thanks, Tentomon!"

"Yeah!" Veemon agreed.

"No, my friends, thank _you_..." Tentomon corrected. "Without your help Tankdramon probably would've beaten me. You've brought a lot of new hope to this forest, and that is a debt I fully intent to repay..."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Special thanks to:  
--"Operation Chickenhawk"

* * *

#363-51907y  
Digi2564/GB-091 


	5. Chapter 5

**Digibusters, Part Five **

By Fritz Baugh

* * *

**The Digital World**

* * *

The Trailmon came to a stop. Peter Venkman looked out the window, both glad the voyage was apparently over and he was one step closer to getting back to his own world, his own life, and his own age ("Being fourteen would seriously set back my social life. Dana'd feel like a pedophile or something" he joked with Winston at one point)...but having been a longtime train enthusiast, the living digital train was cool beyond words, and if there was anything in this screwy place he'd miss this was it.

"End of the line." the Trailmon informed them. "We have arrived at the Rose Morning Star."

Venkman, Winston, Louis (in the body of a Bokomon), Slimer (in the body of a Neemon), and their three new Digimon allies--Hanumon, Thunderballmon, and Palmon--all got off the train.

"About time you got here." a very familiar voice called out to them.

They were relieved to see all three of their other companions--Egon, Janine, and Ray--along with one Digimon they'd travelled with earlier--Veemon--and three more that were new: Patamon, Falcomon, and Tentomon.

Ray laughed. "Don't let Janine fool you, Peter--we all just got here."

"So this is the place where that Ophanimon person is?" Winston asked.

"That is correct." Patamon answered. "She is the Celestial of Light, my fellow Celestial Angel and...what?" He realized most of the newcomers were gawking at him.

"You sound just like Janine." Louis noted.

Venkman was looking ready to double over with laughter.

"You sound like you know what's going on..." Winston mused.

Ray blinked a couple of times. "Patamon! Of course! And you were with Egon and Janine--you're what's left of Lord Seraphimon!"

"Correct." Patamon nodded sadly. "When Etemon stole most of my power, I was regressed to my Rookie form."

"Just like TK's Patamon, and the one in the Frontier cartoon!" Ray said excitedy. "He Digivolved from Patamon to Angemon, MagnaAngemon, and then to Seraphimon!"

"So if we beat KingEtemon, you get your power back and we get to go home?" Venkman asked.

"Thank you, Mister Plot Exposition." Veemon joked.

"I've had a lot to deal with, Blue Boy! Venkman barked back. "Just making sure I remember all this crap straight!"

"Lady Ophanimon is our only hope now." Patamon told them. "But we must hurry--if KingEtemon gets to her first, all is lost..."

"Then we must go go go!" Hanumon shouted, and started running toward the castle. Thunderballmon followed quickly behind, singing the _Speed Racer_ theme.

"He's always like this..." Palmon sighed.

"Lovely pink castle..." Venkman noted. Whereas Seraphimon's fortress resembled Castle MacMillan in Scotland, Ophanimon's more resembled the one at the Magic Kingdom--save for it being pink, and sporting a curious eight-pointed design.

"The Crest of Light?" Ray remarked. "Kari Kamiya had it in the show, but her Digimon didn't Digivolve to Ophanimon, she turned into Magnadramon."

"You did say this place seemed to be a bit of a mash-up from the different seasons..." Louis reminded him.

"Should we Digivolve?" Egon asked.

"What does it matter?" Janine answered. "That stupid monkey can just cancel them out anyway." _And the less time I spend as Bondage Tinkerbell the better..._

The Digivices began to static and crackle. _"Hurry, my DigiDestined! The Master is..."_ There was loud squalking, and just before the connection went completely dead, there was a distinct, familiar Elvis-like laugh.

"KingEtemon! He's here!!!" Patamon shouted.

They all started to run.

* * *

Hanumon reached the central room first. "Halt, Varlet, or thou shalt get thy ass kicked!!!" he shouted.

KingEtemon was indeed there. He had his hand around the neck of a very humanoid female in armor, with ten golden wings. She looked, indeed, very much like a female version of Seraphimon.

_**Ophanimon  
ID 393 Codex F-52  
Attribute: Vaccine   
Type: Angel Digimon  
Level: (VI) Mega  
Techniques: Sephirote Crystal, Shining Javelin **_

"Do you mind? The lady and I are sharing a private moment..." KingEtemon snarled.

"Super Fist of the Body Hair!!!" Hanumon shouted out, assuming an exaggerated martial arts stance.

He gestured, and tufts of his yellow fur shot like needles at KingEtemon. But they bounced off his armored hide..

KingEtemon laughed. "Is that all you got? Your stupid attack cannot penetrate mah armor!!!"

"Thing about your armor is that it's metal." Thunderballmon shouted as he ran into the room. "And metal conducts electricity! Thunder volt!!!"

The attack didn't seem to do much damage, but it did manage to push KingEtemon back and force him to drop Ophanimon.

"Fear not, fair maiden, for we shall protect you!!!" Hanumon shouted.

"Not such a Tough Looking Guy now, are you?!" Thunderballmon taunted KingEtemon.

KingEtemon brushed himself off, a twisted grin appearing on his face.

* * *

"Huh?" Ray stopped, as his Digivice began to flash.

All of the Digivices spontaneously shot beams of energy, each latching onto one of the other devices. A beam of red light shot from Egon's to Venkman; in turn, a bluish light went from Venkman's to Ray's. Winston's shot a pinkish beam to Janine's; hers in turn sent a white one to Winston's.

"What the codes just happened?" Falcomon asked.

"Those thingamajigs we got from Korikakumon and Zephyrmon..." Winston mentioned.

"The Beast Spirits?!" Ray said excitedly. "Egon, Janine, did you run into BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon?"

"Yes..." Egon answered, still looking at his device. Unlike the others, it was making a buzzing noise, and still flashing purple. "It appears to be detecting something of interest..."

Ray looked at Tentomon. "The Thunder Spirit!"

Tentomon sighed. "I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon..." he pulled out the Beast Spirit of Thunder, and as he did it digitized to a beam of violet light that shot into Egon's Digivice.

"The guys on TV had trouble controlling their Beast Spirits..." Ray shook his head. "But I don't think we have a choice! The Beast Spirits are more powerful, and we need all the power we can get!"

"You're the expert on this place, Ray..." Winston nodded. Egon, Janine, and Venkman nodded in agreement too.

"Follow my lead..." Ray grinned. "EXECUTE--BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!"

"Burning Greymon!!!"

"KendoGarurumon!!!"

"MetalKabuterimon!!!"

"Zephyrmon!!!"

"Korikakumon!!!"

"Heh...not great, but better..." Zephyrmon quipped.

"Huh...huh huh huh...Egon got tanked..." BurningGreymon chortled.

"Grow up, Peter. Sometime." MetalKabuterimon retorted.

"How much kendo can I do on all fours?" KendoGarurumon mused.

"Okay if I join the party?" Veemon grinned, triggering his Digivolution into Veedramon.

"Sehr sehr gut..." Falcomon gushed. "Now if only I can remember how to...Falcomon, Digivolve to..." he was replaced by a larger, prehistoric birdlike form. "Diatrymon!!!"

"Diatrymiformes! Awesome!" Korikakumon said.

"Gesundheit" BurningGreymon quipped.

"It's official." Tentomon grumbled. "I'm the third most useless person here."

"The plan is simple..." MetalKabuterimon rumbled as the fivesome and their allies hurtled through the hallways. "When we find Etemon, we have to hit fast, hard, and decisively."

"If he gets the change to use Dark Network Concert Crush on us again, we lose. It's just that simple." Korikakumon added. "He's a Mega now, and way more powerful..."

"Then let's show this gold-plated sock monkey how we do things downtown!!!" BurningGreymon joked as they moved along.

Palmon, Slimer and Louis were hanging onto KendoGarurumon's back for dear life. "I got a bad feeling about this..." Louis whined.

* * *

When they finally made it to the castle's throne room, Hanumon and Thunderballmon were lying on the floor in beaten-up heaps. KingEtemon was standing over Hanumon, ready to pound his face again. "Ah admit you have an extremely awesome voice, Hanumon, but that ain't gonna save you from my wrath..."

"Hammer Punch!!!"

Veedramon was the fastest of the newcomers; he got there first, rushing the distracted Mega and throwing all of his mass into the punch. Due to the surprise and the distraction, KingEtemon staggered back.

KendoGarurumon and Zephyrmon were next. KendoGarurumon hit with a fierce slashing attack with the double blades on his back; Zephyrmon's Hurricane Yell attack literally knocked the wind out of him, throwing him into the reach of the massive Korikakumon.

Korikakumon grabbed him, slammed him to the ground, and jumped away. "NOW!!!"

"Wildfire Tsunami!!!"

"Wolf Fang Laser!!!"

"Avalanche Axes!!!"

"Electron Cannon!!!"

"Plasma Rod!!"

"Destruction Roar!!!"

"Vee Nova Blast!!!"

The fussilade of digital destructive fury slammed into the off-balance armored gorilla.

"Did that do it?" Palmon dared ask.

The smoke surrounding KingEtemon cleared. An evil laugh reverberated throughout the room. "Eh hah hah hah hah hah!!! You call that an attack?!"

"I think this is a no." Tentomon remarked drolly.

"No!" Patamon called out. "Where's Ophanimon?"

"HIT HIM!!!" Ray yelled. "BEFORE..."

KingEtemon twirled his microphone. He began singing "Don't Be Cruel."

"We're not enough..." MetalKabuterimon admonished, himself as much as anyone, as he slumped to the floor, beginning to turn back into Egon Spengler.

"Crap..." Veemon snarled.

"Now for a little bonus performance!!!" KingEtemon gloated, sweeping one arm to fill the room with flying monkey wrenches. Perhaps because the attack was so diffused, perhaps because he just didn't take his opponents seriously anymore, nobody met Leomon's fate of discorporation. But they were all knocked back and wounded, save for Bokomon, Neemon, Palmon, Patamon, and Tentomon, hiding behind the doorway.

"I feel so _useless_..." Bokomon whined.

Neemon cried out for Peter, but Palmon stopped him from running out. "It'd be suicide going out there!"

"Or staying here might just be delaying the inevitable..." Tentomon quipped helpfully.

"Now where was I..." KingEtemon chuckled. He turned to the woozy Celestial of Light. "Oh yeah...I was about to take gleeful advantage of Miss Ophanimon over here. The girls just can't resist a handsome, talented man like me..."

"You will never obtain my power, evil one..." Ophanimon said defiantly as he roughly grabbed her.

"Aw, just shut up, lie back, and maybe you'll enjoy it..." KingEtemon leered, licking his lips. He twirled his microphone dramatically. "Fractal Code Digitize!!!"

In his grip, Ophanimon's mouth turned into an enigmatic smirk.

She derezzed like a bad monitor picture, and suddenly KingEtemon was gripping thin air. A much smaller form rolled to the floor.

"What in the Codes is this?!" KingEtemon snarled. "An illusion...Your energy...where is your energy, Woman?!"

The small form that fell out of the illusion of Ophanimon uncurled from the floor. The statuesque Celestial of Light had been replaced by a white furred cat, almost indistinguishable from a "real" cat save for it's upright posture and clawed gloves about her hands/forepaws.

_**Gatomon  
ID 067 Codex C-00  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Mammal Digimon  
Level: (IV) Champion  
Data Size: 10.0G   
Techniques: Lightning Paw, Cat's Eye Hypnotism **_

"You will never have the power of the Light, KingEtemon." Gatomon said defiantly. "I gave up most of my power long before you arrived, indeed, when your plans were put into motion."

KingEtemon's features twisted with genuine rage. For the first time, he was truly angry. "Where is it, you poofy little bitch?! I have not come this far to be denied now!!!"

"It was carefully hidden close to where it would be needed." Gatomon answered. "Until the time was right, it was concealed in the form of something so utterly beneath your attention that you would not give it a second look. In the forms of the most unlikely champions of them all."

"What does she mean by that?" Tentomon mused.

"I feel funny..." Louis realized, suddenly feeling like he was about to hurl. Then his vision was filled with golden light.

Neemon babbled excitely. Bokomon was starting to glow.

"Let the Golden Radiance come forth!!!" Gatomon called out. Bokomon fell to the floor, the light about him congealing into a glowing, incandescent polygon.

Ray blinked through his pain. "The Golden Digimental of Miracles!!!"

"And also hidden nearby, one born of the ancient bloodlines...to harness it's power!!!"

The glowing golden polygon flew to the side of the woozy Veemon.

Gatomon gestured. "GOLDEN ARMOR ENER-GIZE!!!"

"Whoooooooaaaaa!!!!" Veemon shouted as the light surrounded him.

The room filled with a glow, as though the sun itself had somehow appeared.

_"Veemon...Golden Armor Digivolve To..."_

The light faded; the figure in Veemon's place had smoke coming off of his body as though it were still hot from it's transformation. He was now human sized and proportioned, with only small patches of blue skin and his tail showing from underneath his angular, golden armor.

_**Magnamon  
ID 240 Codex C-56  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Exalted Knight Digimon  
Level: (V) Armor  
Data Size: 30.0G   
Techniques: Magna Blast, Miracle Missle, Extreme Grab **_

_"Magnamon, the Royal Knight of Miracles!!!"_

KingEtemon stepped back, but his voice nevertheless started to regain it's bluster. "You think this pathetic fool can challenge me? Dark Network Concert Crush!!!" He started to sing "Blue Suede Shoes"...

And got punched in the mouth.

"Oh yeah..." Magnamon said, his voice much deeper and richer than as Veemon or even Veedramon. "This is as cool as it gets."

"Armor Digivolution is immune to the effects of the Dark Network Concert Crush." Gatomon explained. "You will now have the power of a Royal Knight to contend with!!!"

"Plasma Shot, Buttfer!!!" Magnamon shouted, launching his attack on KingEtemon.

The surprised enemy howled in pain and rage. Gatomon sprinted to where the Ghostbusters still lay injured.

"Neemon! I need you over here!!!" Gatomon called out.

Neemon/Slimer babbled uncomfortably, but obeyed. Patamon was close behind.

"That was a nifty trick, Gatomon!" Patamon said.

"I got one more up my sleeve too, Patamon..." she winked at her Celestial comrade. "Even Magnamon will not be able to stand against KingEtemon long, not when he still has Seraphimon's power. But Magnamon has the power to defy the Dark Network--long enough to allow us to activate the other surprise..."

"Magna Blast!!!" Magnamon shouted, hitting KingEtemon with a golden blast of power. The microphone clattered from KingEtemon's grasp--Magnamon kicked it to the far side of the room. "I'm more of a J-Pop mon myself..."

"Ghostbusters of Earth...join in a circle with your mascot..." Gatomon commanded.

Venkman grumbled as, of course, Neemon grabbed him first.

"The other power hidden away...the power to unlock the full power of the spirits..." Gatomon continued. "The power of Man and Beast working as one!!!"

Another golden light surrounded them. They each heard their Digivices begin to beep and hum.

The five Digivices began to change. Venkman's was no longer black and red...it was brown, with greenish-blue trim. Winston's changed from white and blue to aqua with red. Ray's from white and green to tan and brown. Egon's from blue and yellow to blue and pink; and Janine's from purple and lavendar to the same blue as Egon's, but with orange trim.

"Well, we finally got the colors right..." Venkman quipped.

"Unite the power!!!" Gatomon called. "Execute--Fusion Spirit Evolution!!!"

The red light swirled around Venkman like an inferno...when it faded, he was transformed into a larger, more powerful looking Digimon than either Agnimon or BurningGreymon, though with some features of both.

_**Ardhamon  
ID 457 Codex F-97  
Attribute: Variable   
Type: Wizard Digimon  
Level: Hybrid-F  
Techniques: Solar Wind Destroyer, Atomic Inferno **_

_"Ardhamon!!!_

The white light around Winston left him transformed, similarly, into something resembling both Lobomon and KendoGarurumon, but more distinct from both at the same time, carrying KendoGarurumon's blades as a single, double-bladed sword.

_**Beowulfmon  
ID 458 Codex F-96  
Attribute: Variable   
Type: Warrior Digimon  
Level: Hybrid-F  
Techniques: Beo Saber, Cleansing Light **_

_"Beowulfmon!!!"_

The electric crackle around Egon left him assuming the shape of giant, robotic insect, bristling with armor and a giant horn over it's face.

_**RhinoKabuterimon  
ID 520 Codex G-11  
Attribute: Variable  
Type: Insectoid Digimon  
Level: Hybrid-F  
Techniques: Thunder Laser, Condenser Storm **_

_"RhinoKabuterimon!!!"_

Tentomon looked at RhinoKabuterimon. "I admit...I'm impressed." he told Palmon.

The whirling energy around Janine faded to reveal a lithe form greatly reminiscant of Kazemon, though with more of Zephyrmon's hair and skin tone. Oddly enough, she was carrying a giant pinwheel and wore a helmet resembling an airplane.

_**JetSylphimon  
ID 521 Codex G-54  
Attribute: Variable   
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Level: Hybrid-F  
Techniques: Ultra Turbulence, Jet Pintar **_

_"JetSylphimon!!!"_. Which was immediately followed by "Oh f'cryin' out loud!!! Why can't I ever get a good one?!?!"

The power around Ray produced perhaps the most unexpected result. A cartoony penguin carrying two giant popsickles.

Yes. I said a cartoony penguin carrying two giant popsickles.

_**Daipenmon  
ID 522 Codex G-55  
Attribute: Variable   
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Level: Hybrid-F  
Techniques: Strawberry Death, Blue Hawaii Death **_

_"Daipenmon!!!"_

"Okay." JetSylphimon admitted. "At least I'm only second lamest this time..."

"Just wait until later, when I tell Peter what Ardhanarisvara really was..." RhinoKabuterimon told her, with just a hint of impish mischief.

"Even with the power of one of the Royal Knights, you're no match for me!!!" KingEtemon howled, grabbing Magnamon and piledriving him. "Not when the power of a Celestial is still mine, Baby!!!"

"Hey, Kingy...look over there!" Magnamon said, pointing to where the five Fusion Hybrids were getting ready to attack.

"Eh-ha ha ha ha ha!!! You think I'm gonna fall for a lame trick like that?" KingEtemon replied, laughing.

"Suit yerself..." Magnamon shrugged, breaking out of KingEtemon's grapple and jumping back.

KingEtemon had a moment of horrified realization...

"Oh sh..."

...Before the attacks hit.

"Atomic Inferno!!!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Thunder Laser!"

"Ultra Turbulence!"

"Strawberry Death!!!"

Everyone turned to look at Daipenmon.

"I didn't choose the attacks!!!" Ray protested.

"And another Magna Blast for good measure, Spanky!!!"

The battered, burned KingEtemon was thrown to the floor. But as his luck would seem to have it, he was almost within reaching distance of...

"My microphone!" KingEtemon called, starting to reach for it.

"Oh no!" Patamon shouted. "If he reaches it, he can recharge...and reactivate the Dark Network..."

"Eh-ha ha ha ha..." KingEtemon chuckled. His hand was almost closed around the item...

...When a green foot stepped on his hand.

KingEtemon looked up to see... "Ogremon? Boy am I glad to see you..."

Ogremon picked up the microphone.

The whole room was the proverbial pin-drop quiet.

"What are you waitin' for, Ogre? Give the the mic!!!"

"We had a deal." Ogremon finally said. "You get to do whatever you want with the Celestials, I get to defeat Leomon. I wanted him defeated and embarrassed--not destroyed! You not only didn't let me defeat him, you destroyed him yourself! Now what am I gonna do with my life? You broke the deal!!!"

Ogremon tossed the microphone; Patamon fluttered to catch it.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" KingEtemon shouted.

The instant the microphone dropped into Patamon's stubby forepaws, the little Digimon was surrounded by swirling fractal codes.

KingEtemon shouted obscenties as he was also surrounded by the swirling codes. They began to fly away from KingEtemon, and to Patamon.

_"Patamon...Warp Digivolve to..."_

_"Seraphimon!!!"_

There were several expressions of shock and surprise from Tentomon, Falcomon, and Palmon.

KingEtemon slumped to the floor, now just Etemon once more. "Ah was so close..."

The stately Celestial of Hope stood before Etemon. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"The Darkness will continue to grow..." Etemon sneered. "Even if you destroy me, it is only a matter of time before another rises in my place. Apocalymon will be released from his confinement..."

"What do you mean by that?" RhinoKabuterimon rumbled.

"A computer virus." Daipenmon mused. "We were right all along--a computer virus infected my Digimon files, and it created this world from the information on them. It wants to open the Containment Unit to spread chaos!"

"Time grows short..." Gatomon said. She gestured, and the fractal codes surrounded her, as well as Magnamon and the five Ghostbusters. When they faded, the five Ghostbusters were human once more, and Ophanimon and Veemon stood in Gatomon and Magnamon's places.

"It is time for you to return home." Seraphimon said, a sword appearing from his right arm guard. He traced the shape of a circle in mid-air, causing a doorway to appear. "You must go back to your world, and shut down this program. It is the only way."

"But what will happen to you?" Ray asked. "If we shut down the program, even if we restart it data might be lost. Or even..."

"Or even what?" Venkman asked.

"Whatever property brought them to life may be lost." Ray said reluctantly. "When switched back on, they may only be soulless copies..."

"That is not your concern." Ophanimon replied. She gestured again, and the five Digivices emitted their two spirits apiece. "New bearers of the spirits will soon be chosen...save one exception, who has already proven worthy."

The Thunder Spirits, Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon, flew to Tentomon.

"I _did_ promise he'd get MetalK back..." Ray chuckled.

"I...I'm gonna miss you guys." Hanumon blubbered, kissing the terrified Slimer.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Mein Friends..." Falcomon said.

"So does this mean I get their stereo?" Thunderballmon asked excitedly.

"Aw, get out of here before you mooks corrupt my evil ways even further..." Ogremon said, holding up a dismissive hand.

"I'm gonna enjoy being an adult again." Winston said.

"I dunno...could we maybe arrange to split the difference or something?" Janine quipped.

Venkman smirked, unable to resist the old line. "See you on the other side, Ray..."

They stepped through the gate, and the world vanished into a haze of fractal light...

* * *

**Ghostbusters Central**

* * *

"We're...we're back!!!" Ray said, taking a moment to readjust to being back on the other side of thirty and a fair amount heavier.

_"Be ready..."_ Seraphimon's voice came from Egon's Digivice, which was derezzing back into the familiar shape of his PKE Meter.

"I'll shut down the computer--the rest of you, proton packs, quickly!!!" Egon barked.

As Egon called up the window to shut down the computer, there was a shout and the disembodied, ghostly form of Etemon was tossed from the glowing gate. The gate then derezzed and vanished.

_"So what? You're all just a bunch of human with no power, now..."_ Etemon gloated. _"And __**old**__ humans at that..."_

The room was filled with the simultaneous sound of three proton packs being brought up to full charge.

"You're on our turf now, Spanky..." Venkman quipped.

"It may not be spirit evolution, but here you're just another ghost..." Ray smirked. "And that's our specialty."

Three proton beams slammed into Etemon. The spectral sock monkey writhed and howled.

Janine took great relish in setting down a ghost trap, kicking it under Etemon, and grinding the heel of one blue pump into the foot pad to draw the cursing digital primate into it's innards. _"Oh Priscilla, what has become of me???"_

"I guess a better ending than dying of an overdose on the crapper." Venkman joked.

"Computer shut down." Egon said, exhaling.

Louis was sitting nearby, realizing..."Oh wow look I'm human again...just wait until I tell Lawrence about this...he's gonna be so jealous..."

Janine gave Egon a long, close hug. The physicist blushed, but made no effort to break her grip. "About time." she said. "I was startin' to feel like a damn cradle robber..."

Slimer, meanwhile, was giving Venkman slobbery, slimey kisses. "Gah! At least Neemon couldn't slime me!!!"

"What about the Digimon?" Winston asked.

"We'll know when we fire the computer back up..." Ray said, shaking his head. "But first, since Etemon was so interested in our Containment Unit, what say we let him get a closer look at it than he ever would've wanted?"

* * *

**The Digital World  
Some Time Later **

* * *

Tankdramon and his platoon of Commandramon were on a rampage, burning everything in sight. "TyrantKabuterimon says to burn this whole forest to the ground!!!"

"TyrantKabuterimon isn't getting what he wants today." another deep, metallic voice broke in.

The D-Brigade turned to see their familiar foe MetalKabuterimon. But he wasn't alone--with him were Agnimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Veedramon, Diatrymon, and Ogremon.

"I thinks it's time to jacks these creeps up..." Agnimon grinned.

"In the name of the Celestials of Hope and Light, the end of TyrantKabuterimon's reign begins today!!!" Daitrymon shouted.

Veedramon made a toothy, Cheshire grin. "Let's show these Digital punks how we do things Downtown." He was sporting a new tatoo on his right shoulder--a cartoony ghost with a red circle and slash drawn around and through it...

* * *

End Program

* * *

Special thanks to:  
--Ogremon, for his advice and assistance in the story  
--Princess Artemis, who's Pokemon crossover "Post Apokelyptic Horror" helped inspire this story.

* * *

From Shining Evolution: "Ardhanarisvara was a composite deity of Shiva's male and female aspects i -.ie, a fusion.. " Just imagine the look on Venkman's face when he found that out :)

* * *

#3639-82907w  
Digi2565/GB-094 


End file.
